Circus of Change
by VioletEyedPrincess
Summary: AU, non-magic. Harry James Potter is the eldest of four children of James and Lily Potter. When he leaves to join Circ du Soliel and Lucius comes to see him peform, will love strike? Or will it be impossible for Lucius to capture the peformer? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome all to my second Luicius/Harry fic! This will be more then one chapter and don't worry as I will still be working on Emerald And Topaz. The idea for this came when I had been looking up pictures from Circ du soleil and it came to me to do a AU Lucius/Harry fic. I do not have a beta but only a spell checker online which doesn't really work on grammer, so please pardon any mistakes! Any flames will be thrown away and will cause me to go on a rant...a very long tiresome rant. Please Read and Review!

Summery: AU, non-magic. Harry James Potter is the eldest of four children of James and Lily Potter. However, everything is not fine and happy in the home. James and Lily refuse to see Harry for who he is, instead dotting on their three other children. With the help of friends, Harry runs off and becomes who he wants to be, a part of Circ du Soleil. Will a chance meeting during one of his acts spell out love? Or will Lucius Malfoy refuse to be with a simple peformer?

Pairings: Lucius/Harry, James/Lily, Sirius/Remus, Ron/Hermione, Draco/OFC, Severus/OMC, Neville/Luna, Bill/OFC, Charlie/OMC.

Disclaimer: I have never owned Harry Potter and co. or Circ du Soleil nor will I ever own them.

Warnings: Swaring, some violence, male/male pairings.

Note: There is a part of the story that has messenging in it, I will write it like I would when someone is speaking.

-Thoughts-  
[French]  
{Russian}

Chapter 1. Leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The very first time Harry James Potter had seen the arial performers of Circ du Soleil, he had been seven years old. He had gone with his godfather Sirius Orion Black and Sirius' partner, Remus John Lupin-Black. His parents were at home with the new twins, Victoria and Vicky, and thought that it would be good if their son had a chance to get away. Harry had been in awe with the performers as the used simple cloths which hung from the ceiling and went down to touch the floor. He watched with wonder as they moved in time with the music, and knew that he wanted to try what they were doing. After the show Harry had begged his godfather to take him back again, but maybe to meet the performers instead.

Harry had his meeting with several of the arial performers after a show when he was eleven years old. They smiled at his wonder and told him that there was a camp during the summers which trained people for different tasks that they would face if they were to ever join the circus. Remus had been worried but was calmed when they were told that there was a program for kids and that they had to graduate from the camp when they came of age. Harry knew that his parents would never agree and so he turned to Remus and Sirius once more. Remus promised to think about it and that him and Sirius would talk it over. Harry sighed but knew better then to pester his godfathers.

"He needs this Siri, you know that."Remus said, watching his godson as Harry picked up his new younger brother Kevin.

"I know Remus. James and Lily really don't understand him, and that takes a lot for me to say that."Sirius said, pained that his best friend didn't see that his oldest son was someone to be listened to.

James was a very popular soccer player for England, and when he suffered from a serious leg injury he started his own business in the form of a sports shop which was widely know. Lily owned a chain of clothing stores and flower shops which kept her busy but she ran them from the house. Both of them hoped that Harry would chose to take over one of their businesses, and had only pushed Harrys want to become an airal performer off as a phase.

Remus and Sirius signed Harry up for the camp, and watched as the boy became more and more confident and made more friends. During the school year Harry attended Hogwarts where he met his best friend Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The Grangers owned a book store while the Weasleys owned a few bakery's. During camp Harry also made friends with Charlie and Bill Weasley, two of Rons older brothers. Charlie was there because he wanted to learn to work with fire while Bill was there to learn the more daring stunts. Both the Weasley and Granger family knew about Harrys love of airal tricks and slowly helped him to earn money so that he could continue his learning in the art.

When Harry reached the age of 15, he passed on from the camp to a school that helped him to advance beyond what he had been taught during camp. Lily had been worried about Harry being away, but when she saw her son she knew that he would leave any way. James was angered but allowed Harry to leave, as Harry had developed his mothers short temper. While Harry was at his new summer school he learned how to speak Russian and French, and found that he loved confusing others when he suddenly switched to either of the languages in mid sentence.

Harry found himself looking forward to his 18th birthday more and more as he got older, as he had told his parents and siblings during dinner one night when he was 16 that when he turned 18 he was leaving to go and try out for Circ du Soleil. By age 17 the school told him that he had advanced farther then all the other students in his class and that he could take the test that would judge if he would graduate or not. Harry took the test after worrying that he might fail, and waited eagerly with his godfathers and friends for the results.

Two weeks later Harry received a letter with his results. He had passed with flying colors and the tape of his test had been sent to Circ du Soleil. Fred and George Weasley, the twins of the Weasley family, took Harry out for a day while their mother planned a party to celebrate Harrys success. The only ones who were absent from Harrys party were his parents and his sisters. Kevin supported Harry and had told his brother so, to which Harry was very glad that he had someone who saw his passion.

Soon his 18th birthday was drawing near, and Harry knew that his time was coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sighed as he sat up in his bed, running his hand through his slightly tamed raven hair. His bright emerald eyes swept the room, as if he was taking his last look around. Harry stood and walked into his bathroom which was attached to his room, his parents having decided that since he was the oldest, he should get his own bathroom. He looked over his reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but smirk at what he saw. No longer was he the skinny, small boy that had started at Hogwarts Boarding School, but now he had shot up to 5'7", his hair reached to his shoulders, his skin was tan and his body was lightly muscled due to all the work he had done during the summer while training. A light knock came from his door, making him raise an eyebrow at who wanted him. He walked into his room again and opened the door, looking down into leaf green eyes which belonged to Kevin.

"What is it Kev?"he asked, moving aside to let his brother into his room.

Kevin's eyes were slightly more dull then Harrys in color, but his hair was just as black as his older brothers. If it weren't for the age and height difference, Harry and Kevin could pass off as twins. Kevin smiled sadly as he looked around his brothers room, noting the things that were missing. The pictures which normally rested on Harrys dresser, the ones of him, and all of Harrys friends, were missing. Many of Harrys books were gone from the shelves, the box on the side table which held Harrys earrings was missing as well.

"You're getting ready to leave aren't you?"Kevin asked, turning around to face Harry as his brother closed the door.

"Yes, the train is leaving in two days. I'm packing now so I won't be in a rush."Harry said, walking over to his dresser and pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"You know mum and dad aren't going to be happy once they find out that you weren't joking."Kevin said, turning his back as Harry pulled off his sleeper pants and started getting dressed.

"I warned them a few years ago and have been ever since then. I know they won't be happy and that's another reason why I'm not telling them that I'm gay."Harry said, slipping a black and silver leather belt on.

Kevin nodded his head, having heard the story about when Sirius and Remus came out to James and Lily about them being together let alone being gay. He knew from what Harry had told him that it was when they were in their final year of school. Remus and Sirius had talked about finally coming out to James about being together and had cornered the teen in their dorm. Apparently James had thought it was a joke at first, before seeing that his friends weren't kidding around. James had taken it hard, not wanting to believe that his two friends were gay and together. Lily had taken the news alright, but ever since then James looks away whenever he sees Remus and Sirius holding hands.

"Things won't be the same here Ry."Kevin muttered, bowing his head lightly.

"Cheer up Kevin. I'll write and you can come and watch me if I get in."Harry said, smiling gently as he walked over to his little brother and knelt down.

Kevin looked up at Harry and nodded, smiling as he hugged his brother before leaving so that he could claim the bathroom before Victoria or Vicky could. Harry shook his head with faint amusement, knowing that he would miss his 14 year old brother. He sighed and turned around once more, looking around his room before leaving, heading downstairs to make breakfast.

---------------------------------------

The day passed rather slowly, Harry had gone out for most of the day to hang out with Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna. They had spotted their old headmaster Albus Dumbledor in Diagon Ally where all the shops were located along with the mall. Albus had expressed his pride at the fact that Harry was going to leave in order to follow his own dreams instead of doing something he didn't enjoy. Along with being the headmaster of the boarding school Harry and his siblings went to, Albus was also the director of the school Harry had gone to during the summer.

They spotted Fred and George at their joke shop, to which the twins gave Harry a bunch of things for while he was away. Harry finally made it home well into the evening, barely making it in time for dinner. After putting his things away in his room, he hurried downstairs and into the dinning room just as his mother was setting the table. Lily smiled lightly, but her eyes told him that she had been worried that he wouldn't make it in time.

Victoria and Vicky were sitting together on one side of the table, talking about boys and what classes they wanted to take next year at school. James was sitting at the head of the table, reading over a few papers which appeared to be from his store. Lily smiled brightly as she came out of the kitchen, Kevin following her with the rest of the food before setting it down on the table and taking their seats.

"Thanks mum."Harry said, his voice soft as he started to put food onto his plate.

"Your welcome hunny. What would you like to do for your birthday?"Lily asked, looking down at her plate as she dished herself some corn, she missed the look that Kevin sent Harry.

"Nothing really. The Weasleys and Grangers have already thrown me a party yesterday. Remus and Sirius were able to make it along with Draco and his father."Harry said, smiling as he remembered seeing his blond friend.

"Your still hanging around Malfoy?"James asked, his eyes flashing lightly as he frowned.

Lucius Malfoy along with Severus Snape were well known in the business world, the Malfoys owned a large company that supplied shipments of goods and services all over. The Snapes owned a large chain of hospitals all over, and Severus ran the three that were in London. Harry had made friends with young Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Blacks only son. When Harry and Draco had been 14, Narcissa and Lucius had gotten divorced because Narcissa had tried to get into the company records, only then had Lucius found out that she had been selling his company secrets to his competitors. Draco hadn't taken the divorce hard, in fact he seemed glad to be rid of his mother as she had never shown him love.

"Yes, I am still friends with Draco."Harry said, his voice harsh as he looked at his father.

"I didn't know that they all threw you a party."Lily said, frowning lightly at the fact that she hadn't been told.

"I told you all a few days before hand, but you just brushed it off."Harry said, taking a bite of his potato's.

Kevin lightly nudged Harrys leg with his own, while Victoria and Vicky lightly glared at their older brother. Lily looked like she had been slapped while James seemed to be uncomfortable. Harry did tell his family nearly all of the important events that were coming up soon, but most of the time it didn't seem to register in their minds.

"So do you have to leave tomorrow for you school?"Victoria asked, flipping her red hair back as her hazel eyes looked at Harry.

"No, I graduated from the training school a few weeks ago."Harry said, looking at his sister with a raised eyebrow.

"What college are you going to Harry? Now that you are nearly of age and out of high school."James said, hoping that his son would chose to follow in his foot steps.

"I'm not going to college. I told you all awhile ago that I am leaving in a few days. I plan to leave and try out for Ciric du Soliel."Harry said, finishing his peas and starting on his lamb.

Lily looked at her husband with worry in her eyes, the idea of her son leaving for good making her fear that something was wrong. James caught his wife's look and nodded his head, before looking to Harry, hoping that he would be able to make his son change his mind.

"Harry, that's not a career, it's just fun and games."James said, chuckling lightly even as Harry turned icy emerald eyes on him.

"Fun and games? If it was fun and games then why was I in training since I was twelve? Why did Remus, Sirius, you and mum bother to pay for my extra schooling and camp if it was all fun and games? When you and mum pay for Vickys soccer camp and Victorias science camp are those all fun and games?"he asked, his voice dripping with venom and his eyes full of rage.

"Please Harry! Being in a circus is hardly something you can do with your life."Vicky said, her hazel eyes showing shock at her brothers rage.

"You know what, I'm tired of this! All of you but for Kevin think I will never make anything of myself with a career in Circ du Soliel. I was planning on leaving in a few days, but now I've changed my mind."Harry said, standing up and walking briskly from the room, his chair clattering back onto the floor as his family watched him in stunned silence save for Kevin.

Kevin stood and followed Harry, knowing that his brother would need help in finishing to pack his things. He looked back at his family and shook his head, noticing that Lily was trying not to cry while James had his mouth open in shock and the twins were staring with wide eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sighed as he closed the large duffel bag that held his clothes, glancing over at Kevin who was sitting on the edge of his bed and looking at his hands. Harry knew that he would miss his family, even if they hardly supported him. Kevin had really been the only one who had believed him of his family that he was going to leave one night and not come back, and knew that the youngest Potter was going to have the hardest time. He walked over so that he was in front of Kevin and crouched down so that he was face-to-face with him, smiling gently.

"You know that I'll call and write you."Harry said, watching as Kevin looked at him and nodded.

"I know, it's just that...well it'll be different without you. You're really the only one who challenged dad."Kevin said, smiling lightly when Harry chuckled.

"I know Kev, but I'll be staying at Sirius' house until I have to leave. You can come and visit me."Harry said, smiling when Kevin brightened.

They stood and with Kevins help, grabbed Harrys things and walked downstairs. Lily was in the hall and looked up at Harry as he came down the stairs, her eyes widening when she saw the duffle bags and suitcases.

"Where are you going?"she asked, glancing at Victoria as she came out from the livingroom.

"I told you guys, I'm leaving. I'm going to stay at Siri's for a few days until my train gets here."Harry said, smiling as Kevin put his things down by the door.

"Kevin?"Victoria asked, looking at her brother.

"I support Harry. It's his life and he'll be 18 in a few days, no one can really stop him."Kevin said, staring at his older sister as Harry pulled out a sleek black cell phone and called Remus to come and get him.

James walked out of the downstairs study and looked at Harry with shock, having not believed that his son would really leave. Vicky walked over to her mom and took Lilys hand as the redhead shook. Harry slipped his phone into his pocket and looked at his family, his eyes lingering on James and Lily.

"You guys never really supported me. It was Sirius and Remus who did, and I don't know why you never listened to what I had to say. It's like I say something, you guys hear it but you don't think I'm serious."Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We do listen to you Harry! It's just that we never thought that you would want to make a career out of this."Lily said, feeling James' arms wrap around her waist.

"Don't do this Harry, come on, we'll go into the living room and talk this over."James said, chuckling lightly in hopes of trying to break the tension.

"No, I gave you all enough time to talk this over with me. Kevin is the only one who saw that I love doing airal stunts. He's the only one of the family who went to see the show with me and understood."Harry said, turning around and opening the door when he heard a car pull into the drive.

James frowned as the door was opened and revealed Sirius and Remus waiting for Harry. Sirius gave James a look before smiling at Harry and snagging a few of his godsons bags while Harry took a few himself. Remus sighed and looked at James and Lily, suddenly looking a lot older then he really was.

"I was hoping that you would try to understand him. I'm sorry James, Lily, I know that you don't like it that we're helping him...but we're the first ones who understood him."Remus said, grabbing the last of Harrys bags and taking them out to the car.

Harry walked back into the house and bent down in front of Kevin, pulling his brother into a tight hug and promising that he would visit sometime. Kevin fought back tears as Harry ruffled Victoria's and Vicky's hair, his sisters pulling Harry down so they could hug him good bye. While Victoria and Vicky had never really supported Harry, they were still close to him. Harry walked over to Lily and kissed her cheek before nodding to James.

"I'll call when I get there."he said, walking to the door and looking back.

"Harry...please."Vicky whispered, tears shinning in her hazel eyes.

"Sorry Vicky, it's something that happens."Harry said, smiling sadly as he walked out of the house and closed the door behind him.

He walked over to Sirius' black car and slipped into the back seat, closing his eyes as they pulled away from his home. Remus glanced back at Harry and sighed, looking over to Sirius when the man took his hand. Golden eyes met silvery blue, feelings passed between the couple without words, both agreeing that while it ment that their friendship with James was now even more strained, they couldn't let Harry be forced to do something he didn't want to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Malfoy manor, Draco was walking through the halls even though it was late at night. He had received a call from Harry, the black-haired teen telling him that he finally left his parents home and was staying with Remus and Sirus Black for only two more days before he would be leaving for Russia. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair, wondering if his friend would be alright. While him and Harry had started off on bad terms in school, by the time they were 16 things had gotten better when one of Harrys friends had started dating one of his friends.

"Draco, what are you doing up so late?"a voice asked, making Draco spin around in shock only to see his father standing there.

"Oh father, you surprised me."Draco said, sighing as he walked over to the taller blond.

"Harry called me not to long ago. He's staying with Remus and Sirius for a few more days."he said, looking up into the silver eyes of Lucius.

"I see, and where is he going?"Lucius asked, thinking back to the black haired teen.

"Russia. His parents finally made him angry enough to make him leave the house. He was normally going to stay with his family until he had to leave, but they must have said something."Draco said, shaking his head lightly.

Lucius sighed and shook his head, looking at his son and saying good night before heading back into his study. He walked over to the cheery oak desk and sat down, staring into the dying fire, his thoughts racing. What was in Russia that would cause Harry to leave his family? Lucius sighed as he stood up once more and walked out into the hall, knowing that the servants would be attending to the rooms once more in the morning. He walked down the hall to his room and closed the door behind him, before walking to the large bed. As he laid back under the covers, his mind continued to race with questions, before one thought entered his mind.

-I might go to the train station and find out from Harry himself. If not then I can ask Draco.-

With that, Lucius closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

----------------------------

The next day Severus visited, claiming to have heard about Harry leaving from Hermione Granger who was a nurse in training at one of the mans hospitals. Lucius and the black haired made their way into the library, talking about their work and what they were hoping to get done. Draco blinked and smiled lightly when he saw his godfather, walking over to the two men.

"Going some where Draco?"Severus asked, seeing that Draco was dressed to go out.

"Yes, Harry is leaving today and me and the others are going to the train station to see him off."Draco said, pulling on a light jacket.

Lucius nodded and watched as his son left, sighing as he shook his head lightly. Severus raised an eyebrow at his friend, wondering why Lucius would be so caught up on the fact that Potters oldest son was leaving, however he was also curious as to why Harry was leaving. He had been Harry's and his friends chemistry teacher for a few years before going back to his work as a doctor.

"I wonder what Potter Sr. did to drive his son away."Severus said, taking a sip of the brandy that Lucius had poured for him.

"I wonder as well. I know that Draco said that Harry and his father never really saw eye-to-eye, but to leave for Russia?"Lucius asked, shaking his head.

Severus nodded noticed that Lucius looked as if he wanted to go and find Harry. He shook his head lightly and turned the blonds attention away from his thoughts and back into their previous conversation. Though his own thoughts were on reasons why Harry would leave his family behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius and Severus looked around with little interest, looking for Draco surrounded by his friends. The train whistle blew shrilly, and Lucius turned towards the train, blinking when he saw a shock of blond hair surrounded by a sea of red. Severus wound his way through the crowd with Lucius following him, making their way towards Draco and the others. Hermione looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Lucius and Severus walking towards them, lightly tugging on Dracos sleeve to get his attention.

"Draco I was wondering where you were in here."Lucius said, nodding his head to Hermione and the others which included most of the Weasley family, Luna, and Neville.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape."Molly said, smiling at the two taller men.

"Evening Mrs. Weasley, I trust you are well?"Severus asked, looking at the kind woman.

"Sad, but I am alright."Molly said, looking back as the train disappeared from view.

"Ah yes. Draco told me that Harry was leaving, though he didn't tell me why."Lucius said, raising an eyebrow at his son.

Remus sighed as he stepped out of the crowd, followed by Sirius. He blinked and smiled lightly when he saw Severus and Lucius nodding his head in greeting.

"Harry didn't get along to well with his parents and so he's going to Russia to become what he wants and not what his family wants."Ron said, curling an arm around Hermiones waist.

Lucius couldn't fight the look of surprise from showing on his face, looking at Severus who looked slightly smug. It was known that James had wished for Harry to take after him, but for Harry to defy his parents was one thing, but to leave in order to chase after what his parents opposed was another thing completely. The Weasleys left along with Neville, leaving Remus, Sirius, Luna, Severus and Lucius standing on the platform.

"What's in Russia?"Severus asked, looking at Sirius who seemed to be confused as if he had done something.

"Harrys future. He saw something when he was younger and fell in love. Now he's chasing after his dream."Sirius said, running a hand through his hair as he looked at the tracks as if the train would come back.

"I take it that you two helped him get away."Lucius asked, watching as Remus and Sirius nodded.

They talked for awhile longer before Neville, Luna and Draco said that they were going to go to the mall for a few. Remus and Sirius soon departed not long after, which left Severus and Lucius with even more questions which had been unanswered. Why did Potter's son leave even though he knew that his parents didn't want him to? What is in Russia that is so important that Harry would leave his family and friends behind? Lucius sighed and looked at Severus when the man suggested that they go for a drink. Lucius agreed and left the train station, thoughts running though his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sighed as he sat down in the empty compartment, having locked the door behind him after grabbing a few things from the cart to keep him good until dinner would be served in the dining cart. He looked out the window as they passed the outskirts of London, wondering when he would be back. Shaking his head, he pulled out his laptop and booted it up, having found an outlet so that it wouldn't have to run on it's battery alone. Harry blinked when he saw that Luna and Draco were online, smiling gently as he opened the chat window.

Circus_shadow: Hey Dray, Luna.

Grey_Eyes: Hey Harry, they have internet on the train?

Wandering_Spirit: Of course they do Draco. How are you Harry?

Circus_shadow: I'm alright, grabbed a few snack before they serve dinner.

Grey_Eyes: Sounds like fun.

Crius_shadow: Have you heard from my parents? They know that I was friend with the two of you.

Wandering_Spirt: They've called Hermione and Ron but left me alone. I don't think you ever gave them my number.

Grey_Eyes: You should know that they won't call me Harry. ~Frowns~

Circus_shadow: Alright, well I'm going to try to get some sleep. Siri kept me up most of last night playing video games.

Wandering_Spirit: Alright, talk to you later Harry, take care.

Grey_Eyes: Bye Harry.

Circus_shadow has logged off.

Harry smiled as he turned off his laptop, shaking his head lightly as he placed his laptop back into it's case. He had found Luna's screen name, Wandering Spirit, amusing but it did fit her. The girl had met Harry during camp, and then also during Hogwarts where they quickly became friends. She was interesting and Harry never got bored around Luna as she always had something interesting to say even if it was just a random fact. Harry yawned lightly and stretched out on the seat, snagging one of his pillows from the luggage rack above him. His eyes closed to the sound of the train moving, a soothing sound compared to the sounds of traffic that he was used to.

---------------------------------

Harry's eye twitched as the woman at the table next to him kept on trying to get his attention. He didn't understand why women wouldn't give up after he made a point to nearly show everyone on the whole blasted train that he was gay. He hadn't gone that far yet, but between flirting slightly with the waiter, and then shooting down five women who asked if they could join him, he thought that everyone in the dining cart would know that he isn't interested in women or they trying to get his attention....he was apparently wrong.

"Hello there."a girl said, smiling as she walked over to Harry and batted her eyes at him.

Harry sighed and nodded his head, drumming his fingers on the table as he waited eagerly for his meal to come so that people would stop bothering him. The girl didn't look bothered though and attempted to make him notice her by allowing her black hair to fall in front of her chest as she smiled.

"I saw that you're alone and thought you might like some company."she said, smiling as Harry finally looked up at her with disinterest.

{I would never be interested in you. I don't even fancy girls because they do not have the body parts that I like.}Harry said, smirking as the girl looked confused by him speaking Russian.

"I-I'm sorry but I can't understand you."she said, her face slowly turning red in embarrassment.

{Then please tell me that you are not going to Russia.}Harry said, fighting back a smirk as she walked away.

He sighed and smirked, blinking when he saw three people looking at him with grins. Two of them were men, both with dark hair and eyes while the third was a woman with light hair and dark eyes. Harry raised an eyebrow as they walked over to him and sat down at his table.

{We were wondering what you would say to her.}One of the men said, chuckling as his deep voice filled the air around the table.

{Excuse Torn, he's not the most polite. I'm Crystal and these are my brother's Thorn and Markus."the woman said, smiling as Harry nodded his head.

{Harry Potter, I'm heading to Russia to see if Circ du Soliel will hire me.}Harry said, blinking when their eyes widened.

{They only take the best Harry, you have to be really good in order for them to even consider you.}Markus said, looking at his brother who nodded his head.

{They wrote to me and said that they wanted to see me in person after reviewing one of my tapes.}Harry said, smiling when the waiter brought him his meal.

{Wow, no wonder you're so far away from home. You're from England right?}Crystal asked, smiling when Harry nodded his head.

The group continued to talk well into the night, the waiter smiled and kept on bringing drinks and also dessert for them to which Thorn had told him to put it on his tab, much to Harrys protesting. Harry learned much more about the circus and also about Russia it's self. It was well after midnight when Harry left the dinning cart and retreated to his compartment, smiling tiredly as he pulled one of the bench seats out as it was also a small fold out bed.

-I have a feeling that things will go well.-he thought, closing his eyes and letting sleep over take him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James sighed and shook his head once more, trying to figure out where he had gone wrong. It was a few days after Harry had left, and after calling Remus, he found out that Harry had already left a day ago. He had been shocked that his son really did leave, and even more so when Sirius and Remus kept him for a few days before seeing him off to the train. Yes it did hurt that his best friends had helped his son get away, but he was slowly letting the facts sink in. James looked sadly at a picture of him and Harry, smiling softly at his sons smiling face. Ever since Harry had started that camp all those years ago, they had grown apart. Harry lost interest in sports and became more interested in the friends he made at camp and locking himself in his room to train.

"Why did I allow us to drift?"he asked, his voice soft as he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Lily had taken Harrys absence the hardest, staying up late and hoping that their son would call. He knew that Lily was slowly getting better, but it would be easier if Harry would call to let them know he was alright. What had shocked them both was Kevin. Their youngest son was normally silent and didn't speak out much, but when it came to defending Harry he was quick to act. Vicky and Victoria were understanding as to why Harry left, but still mostly sided with Lily with the fact that he could have tried to go to college before deciding.

"Dad, mum says that dinners ready."Kevin said, poking his head into James' study and bringing his father out of his thoughts.

"Alright, coming."James said, smiling lightly as he stood and walked out of the room after Kevin.

Lily was already sitting down next to where James always sat, while Vicky and Victoria were missing, as they were staying at their friends house. Lily sighed as she looked at Harrys empty chair, closing her eyes silently.

"Mum Harry will call. I know him."Kevin said, taking his seat and filling his plate with food.

"I know."Lily said, smiling lightly at James though the smile didn't reach her eye.

Ten minutes into their meal, Kevins cell rang. What shocked the 14 year old was that it was ring tone that he had assigned to play when Harry called. He smiled as he stood and raced out of the dinning room, answering the call. Lily looked at James with a stunned look before getting up and rushing after Kevin, James on her heels.

"What train are you getting on tonight?"Kevin asked, sitting down in front of the computer and booting it up.

"Is that really Harry?"Lily asked, her voice hushed as she wanted to hear what Harry was saying.

Kevin nodded his head and put Harry on speaker, smiling as Lily sank back into James' arms.

"I'm getting on a train that will take me directly to a town near Russia then another that will take me to the town where Circ du Soliel is."Harry said, his voice rining through the living room.

"Harry baby, where are you?"Lily asked, worry lacing her voice as she looked at the silver cell phone.

"Hey mum, I'm fine. I just got out of England last night. We stopped at a small town and I was able to wander some what. How are you?"Harry asked, causing Lily to smile as she started crying softly.

"I'm fine now baby. I just wish that you hadn't left so soon."Lily said, closing her eyes as James moved them over to the love seat that was near by.

"I had to, I'm sorry though. I just need to do my own thing....hows dad? Is here there?"Harry asked, worry and hesitation in his voice.

"I'm right here Harry. It's good to hear from you."Jame said, smiling when he heard Harrys sigh of relief.

"It's good to talk to you guys as well."Harry said, his smile evident from the tone of his voice.

They talked for half an hour before Harry had to leave, promising that he would call again another time. Lily sighed as she leaned against James, closing her eyes in relief now that she knew her boy was safe. James smiled gently at his wife before looking out one of the windows, promising to himself that he would now accept the changes in his eldest son. He understood that Harry only wanted his and Lily's support and felt horrible that he hadn't seen it sooner and drove his son away.

-No more, I will change.-he thought, smiling as Kevin walked over and pulled his son close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sighed as he stepped off the final train, waving to the three Russians who had quickly befriended him. He smiled as he turned around and looked at the station. People walked around him, looking rushed and in a hurry but some looked at him. Harry sighed and shook his head, walking around before coming to a stop, his eyes widening with shock and happiness. Bill Weasley smiled as he lowered the sign that had "Harry Potter" written on it, opening his arms as the teen ran over and tackled him in a hug.

"Bill! Bloody hell I was wondering if I would see you!"Harry said, smiling as the older man hugged him back just as tight.

"Missed you to mate. How is everything?"Bill asked, letting Harry go but slinging an arm around the teens shoulders.

"Alright, called my mum and dad a few days ago. I didn't think it would take nearly five days to reach this place by train."Harry muttered allowing Bill to lead him outside, pulling a carrier with them that held all of his things.

Harry smiled when he saw Bills sleek red car, following the man over to it and putting his things into the trunk before sliding into the passenger seat. Bill smiled as he got into the car and started it, pulling out of the train station.

"Charlie can't waite to see you again. I normally wouldn't have been able to get you but the owners of the circus wanted someone to come and pick you up. So I told them that as your friend that I would come and get you. Charlie would have come but he's training for a new stunt."Bill said, smiling as Harrys eyes lit up at the mention of the pyro.

"So they want to meet me?"Harry asked, suddenly turning shy.

"Of course! When they saw your tape of the test they said that you showed the most promise."Bill said, smirking lightly as he looked at the teen.

Harry blushed lightly, not really used to others complimenting him that much on his talent. Bill and Charlie had been accepted into Circ du Soliel a few years ago after completing their training at the school. Sure they visited but it hadn't been the same without the two red heads. Harry smiled, knowing that if they took him in that he would be seeing a lot of Bill and Charlie.

----------------------------------------

Bill yawned lightly as he pulled into the parking lot of a motel, turning his head, he smiled when he saw that Harry was sleeping with his head against the window. He stepped out of the car and walked to the office, renting a room for the night before going back to the car and driving to their room. Bill shut the car off and got out, walking over to Harrys side and gently opening the door and picking the teen up. He carried Harry into their room and gently set him down on one of the beds before going back out to get their clothes for the next morning.

The next morning Harry woke up comfortable and warm, blearily opening his eyes as he looked around in confusion. He sat up and jolted when he felt something warm move next to him and an arm moved off of his chest where it had been and landed on his lap. Harry looked beside him and felt his eyes widen when he saw Bill lying next to him still sleeping.

-What the hell happened?-he thought, pressing a hand to his forehead and shaking his head lightly.

" 'Morning Harry. You had a nightmare and wouldn't calm down on your own."Bill said, his voice rough and laden with sleep.

"Thanks."Harry said, feeling his cheeks and neck heat up in a blush.

Harry stood up and smiled when he saw the duffel bag that held his clothes, grabbing it and laughing as Bill chased him towards the shower. He closed the door before the red-head could claim the bathroom, snickering when he heard Bill muttering about evil friends stealing the bathroom. Harry took a long shower, sighing as he washed his hair and body. Bill had told him yesterday that they would make to where the circus was set up today and he really wanted to make a good impression. He stepped out of the shower and dried off, changing into black jeans and a tight blood red shirt with the sleeves torn in different places.

"All yours Bill."he said, smiling as he walked out of the bathroom and Bill looked up with a smile.

After Bill had his shower and they checked out, Bill took them to get something to eat for breakfast before heading off once more. They continued to talk or just enjoyed the silence, before Harry pulled out his sketch book and started drawing. Seven hours later, Harry noticed that they were out in the country, forest and fields flying by before he started to see a few buildings and some trailers come into view. Bill pulled onto the grass and parked near a few other cars.

"We're here Harry."Bill said, smiling as he got out of the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry gulped as Bill led him to a large trailer, wondering if the owners were going to like him or tell him that he wasn't ready to join yet. He had heard of people being rejected and then having nothing left for them back at their homes, and it worried him greatly. Bill pulled open the door to the trailer and Harry stepped inside, blinking when he saw that the trailer looked more like a conference room then a home. A tall man with dark skin and eyes was in one of the seats at the head of the table, talking softly to a woman with dark brown hair and amber eyes. They looked as Bill closed the door behind Harry, making the teen gulp once more. The woman smiled and stood up, walking over to Harry.

"Hello, you must Mr. Harry Potter."she said, her voice heavy with a Russian accent.

"Yes I am."Harry said, looking to the man as he walked over.

"I am Nina Silveria and this is Kingsley Shacklebolt. We are the owners of Circ du Soliel."Nina said, smiling as Harry shook hands with both her and Kingsley.

"We were very surprised by your performance, even if it had been for a test."she said, her eyes softening when she saw Harry bow his head and blush.

"We would like to see you perform things that you like to do. There is a stage set up for our airal performers in one of the buildings."Kingsley said, his eyes watching Harry closely as the teen smiled and nodded his head.

They led Harry to one of the larger buildings, many of the other performers watching them with raised eyebrows. Hardly anyone younger then the age of 20 got into their airal acts, only two had done it before and that was Tom Riddle and Fleur Delacour, who was currently the only one who was able to do airal acts. Harrys eyes widened when he entered the large building, many cloths of different colors were hanging from the high ceiling, while the floor was padded in case someone were to fall. Kingsley and Nina walked over to a few fold out chairs while Harry pulled off his boots and socks. He tightened his belt and took a stuttering breath, walking over to the silver silk cloths.

-Here goes nothing.-he thought, grabbing on and pulling himself up off of the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehehehehehe, I'm still so mean aren't I? Now how will Harrys peformance go? Will he get in or will they tell him to go back and train more? What about Harrys family? I hope you all liked the first chapter and please leave a review! I love to know what people think about my fic. Please once again down mind simple grammer mistakes as the spell checker doesn't catch them. Also, the other chapters will be either the same length or longer.

-Fin-


	2. Chapter 2

After much searching in my mind and thinking about what I could do with this fic, I chose to continue it because everything is slowly coming back to me. Thank you all for your suggestions and for asking me not to delete this or else I would have. I have now written out a plan that I have for the fic and will continue it. As a thank you here is the second chapter and also thank you to all who corrected my mistakes on the first chapter about where Circ du Soleil is really from. A note that I would like to make is that a lot of the places and such are going to be changed and different because this is a fic and I need to change things to fit the plot line. Please read and review and no flames please!

Pairings: Lucius/Harry, James/Lily, Sirius/Remus, Ron/Hermione, Draco/OFC, Severus/OMC, Neville/Luna, Bill/OFC, Charlie/OMC.

Disclaimer: I have never owned Harry Potter and co. or Circ du Soleil nor will I ever own them.

Warnings: Swearing, some violence, male/male pairings.

-Thoughts-  
[French]  
{Russian}

Chapter 2.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry blinked slowly as he was handed a key that would allow him in the R.V. that would be his new home. He could hardly believe that he had passed the audition and had gotten much praise from Kingsley and Nina. Harry smiled brightly as he walked out of the building, shivering lightly as a brisk wind blew through his clothes. The sounds of people talking, working and singing filled the air, making him smile as he walked among the rows of R.V.'s and trailers. Harry sighed and looked at the slip of paper that had the R.V. number and also when he would be training. Kingsley told him that he would have a partner, one of the very few airal performers named Fleur Delacour. He had been told that she was from France and had trained since she had been four years old. Harry was expecting her not to be very happy at the idea of having a partner.

[I do not need a partner! What makes them think that I need one?]someone asked, the voice angered as a woman with silvery blond hair came out of one of the trailers.

Harry blinked as the woman yelled in French to another woman who seemed to be a smaller version of herself. He instantly knew that she was to be his partner from the way she held herself and the way she was currently acting. Harry had figured and been warned that the woman named Fleur might not take kindly to having a partner for the first time. He sighed softly and walked over to the distressed and angered woman, tapping her on the shoulder and bowing.

[My name is Harry Potter and I believe that I am to be your new partner.]he said, rising from the bow and fighting back a smirk when he saw her stunned face.

Fleur shook herself and looked Harry up and down before circling him. She had to admit that he seemed alright for the part. Strong arm and leg muscles were easily able to be seen through the simple short sleeved shirt and blue jeans. She grabbed his hands and flipped them over to look at Harry's palms, nodding her head when she saw the calluses that were from gripping cloth's and hanging from them.

[You will do I guess. I am Fleur Delacour and this is my sister Gabrielle.]Fleur said, brushing a strand of hair over her shoulder. [I hope that you will easily step into life here Harry, seeing as how you are new.]

Harry fought back a wince at her biting tone, understanding that she most likely didn't ask for a partner in the first place. He sighed and walked over to his R.V. wanting nothing more than to relax from traveling. The inside of the R.V. impressed Harry greatly and he instantly knew that he had to thank Kingsley and Nina for it. Soft tan color carpeting went through out the R.V. the drivers and passengers seats looked comfortable while the table and booth could seat a family of five. He had his own kitchen, T.V., bathroom and a nice looking bed to himself.

-I wonder though, who drives all the R.V.'s and if so who will be driving mine.-Harry thought, setting his bags down and kicking his boots off.

He sighed and looked at his bags, not really wanting to unpack but he knew that he had to. Outside Fleur was talking with Kingsley and Nina, wanting to know why it was so important for her to have a partner all of a sudden when she had been doing fine on her own and with Dean Thomas who also did some airal acts but preferred juggling.

[Because with this up coming performance Tom Riddle will be watching! We want to do the two lovers act and thus need three airal performers.]Nina said, placing her hands on her hips as she glared at Fleur.

[But he is just a boy!]Fleur said, gesturing with her hands towards Harry's R.V.

[You were younger then he was when we allowed you to join. Give him a chance.]Kingsley said, watching as Fleur slowly nodded.

[Fine, but if he slows me down or fights against my judgment then I refuse to have him as a partner.]Fleur said, walking away from the two.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he ran across the fields towards the building that he and Fleur were going to be working in. It was the day after he joined and already it felt like he was finally where he belonged. Bill and Charlie had stopped by and showed him around, introducing him to all of the workers and performers. Harry had learned that it was uncomming for Nina and Kingsley to have taken him in when he didn't audition in America like most of the others had to. Kingsley and Nina had been in need of another performer to do the lovers act, which involved three airal performers and they only had two. When Albus had said that Harry Potter was willing to audition to become an airal performer they told the man right away where they were staying.

-Damn! I really hope she won't be pissed off.-Harry thought, ducking under a board that two workers were moving.

He jogged into the building and stopped, panting as he looked around. It was nearly the same building as the one he auditioned in, three cloths hung from the rafters, one red, black and then the last was a dark blue in color. Soft music played from the whole area and Harry looked up at the black cloth. Fleur was doing her part in the performance, including learning how to fall from the cloths and catch herself a few feet from the ground.

"You are late 'Arry."she said, breaking Harry out of his thoughts and making him blush.

"I'm sorry Fleur, Bill had kept me up showing me all of the people and what their different parts were."Harry said, kicking off his shoes and walking over to red cloth and easily pulling himself up.

Fleur watched Harry climb to her level, slightly impressed that he knew just how to handle himself and where to grip. Harry smiled and wound one of his legs with the cloth before hanging upside down and closing his eyes.

[We are going to need to learn this performance quickly. We are going to perform in two month's time and you have a lot to learn. With you hear we can both learn how to trust eachother so that we can do the part where Alexandre catchs Amber when she is struck by Damien.]She said, nodding her head when Harry nodded.

Thus their training began. Harry knew that he would be testing his limits and learning more and more then he ever could have learned in the camps and schools. Over the course of the first moth he was hit, worked until he was sore, and yelled at. Fleur was harsh, demanding that he be able to carry himself with confidence and strength while being graceful and gentle. Who knew how the second month was going to be like?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sighed as he gripped onto the blue cloth, hanging on by one arm as Dean climbed up so that he was a few feet below Harry on the black cloth. Dean was playing the part of Damien, and because Harry was Alexandre they needed to fight both on the ground and in the air. Fleur had demanded that they have harness' on when they first started and she had been correct. Harry had fallen from the cloth when Dean had kicked him in the lower right arm but had slowed down thanks to the harness in time so that he landed on his feet.

[All right you two, I'm starting the music. Take from where Damien goes up to talk to Alexandre but Alexandre won't listens.]Fleur called, switching on the music that was going to be used during their performance.

Fleur watched from the ground as Harry and Dean played out the fight scene. She had to admit, Harry was a fast learner and he made sure to correct his mistakes whenever they were pointed out. Fleur gripped onto the red cloth and pulled herself up, moving up so that she was a few feet above the two young men as they battled, their cloths intertwining before swinging apart. There was no doubt that the final show was going to be beautiful. The contrast between Harry and Dean, light and dark was amazing, and it made the whole story come to life. Dean fell towards the lower part of the cloth, his hand reaching out and catching on to the cloth again before he hit the ground before falling five feet and landing on his hands and knees as Harry slid down gracefully.

The song faded into another as Harry acted as if he was watching Dean crawl off of the stage, looking up as Fleur slowly slid down the cloth. He moved so that he was below her, opening his arms as she let go and fell. This was their biggest test, never before had Fleur let Harry catch her even though it was part of the act. Harry caught Fleur in his arms and smiled, looking into her eyes and seeing that she was impressed and finally trusted him.

"Alright 'Arry, zat is enough for now."Fleur said, wrapping her arms around Harrys neck as he moved to set her down.

Dean smiled as he walked over, clapping Harry on the shoulder and bowing in front of Fleur. He left to join his own partner, a girl named Lavander, leaving Harry and Fleur in the building to wind down from their practice.

[I didn't think you would let me catch you.]Harry said, pulling on a black sweater.

[Well we needed to practice it.]Fleur said, gathering her duffel bag which held her clothes.

Harry smiled and nodded his head, watching as Fleur walked towards the small changing station that was set up a few feet away from the cloths. The building was medium in size, Kingsley and Nina having moved them to a smaller building after both Harry and Fleur complained about the echo messing them. Harry's outfit for the show was dark royal blue pants and simple gold wrist bands. Fleur was dressed in a pale tight dress which also had cloths that attached to her wrists. She wore it during the beginning before Amber was captured by Damien. After she wore a torn tight black dress with silver shackles around her ankles and wrists.

"Shall we?"Fleur asked, stepping out in her normal clothes as she walked over to Harry who smiled and took her arm in his.

--------------------------------------------------

"Everyone, everyone! Settle down please! We have big and startling news."Nina said, quieting down all of the performers and set up crews.

Kingsley stood beside Nina and looked around, not really noticing the brisk wind as it blew over the large group. Harry shuffled lightly and looked from Bill and Charlie to Fleur and Dean who were looking worried. He knew that Nina and Kingsley didn't normally call large meetings like this unless it effected the whole circus.

"Tom Riddle has expressed his wishes to stay with us for a few months to see how things have changed. Because of his old wounds that still pain him he will not be able to help out save for giving out advice."Nina said, watching as everyone looked at them with shock.

Harry blinked and allowed Fleur to guide him away once Kingsley dismissed them, wondering who Tom Riddle was. He had heard some whisperings of him from the other performers but nothing really. Back at the summer training school he had seen a plaque with Tom's name on it for outstanding performance for one of the shows. Fleur walked Harry towards her trailer, opening the door and setting him down on the couch.

"Fleur, who is Tom Riddle?"Harry asked, watching as she sat down next to him.

"I 'oped that you would know who he was 'Arry."she said, looking at him with wistful eyes. [Tom Riddle was a great airal performer, the student of Albus himself. He rose through the classes swiftly and Albus was proud of him. He joined Circ du Soleil as soon as he passed through the school. No one had seen someone move with that much grace and power. However just three years after he started, Tom fell during a show and broke his right arm and his left hip...he never could move like he used to.]Fleur said, looking at her hands as she told Harry what happened.

"What happened to him?"Harry asked, wondering what had happened to the man.

"He left, there was nothing here for him. Kingsley tried to get 'im to stay but he didn't. Said he couldn't be around the thing he loved the most and not do it."she said, standing up and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge for her and Harry.

Harry looked out the window that was behind the couch, his eyes showing his sadness for the man who he had never met before. He understood to some degree what Tom had gone through, not being able to be a part of the circus until he was older had depressed Harry greatly, but now he was here. He sighed and nodded his head, sealing himself to proving to Tom that he was good enough to be here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry gulped as he paced around backstage, waiting for Fleur and him to go on. Right now it was Dean's act and he knew from the way everyone had been acting that Tom was out in the audience. He was neverous because it was his first time performing and also because Tom would be paying close attention to his and Fleur's act. The sound of clapping alerted Harry to then end of the act, calming his features as Dean rushed passed him in order to quickly change. He stepped out onto the stage with long strides, looking as Fleur was lowered onto the stage hanging onto a white cloth.

-Just remember the practice and think only of the performance.-Harry thought, turning his head to look up at Fleur with a smile.

He climbed onto the silver cloth that was by Fleurs, climbing so that he was level with her. The audience watched with rapture as Harry and Fleur played the part of lovers, caressing eachother and smiling as they slid down the cloths only to grab them and jump into the air over the stage. In the front row teal blue eyes watched Harry closely, a slight smirk on the mans face as he watched. Tom Riddle was a handsome man, with sleek black hair and bright intelligent teal eyes. A black and silver cane rested beside his leg, the handle a blood-red color while designs were running down the sides in light blue.

"Most interesting, he has potential."he said, his voice soft as he watched the act closely.

Oh yes, Tom was already planning things for Harry, hoping that he could get the young man to become his student. While he wouldn't be able to directly help, he could still instruct Harry from the ground.

----------------------------------

Harry smiled as the show ended, laughing with Bill as he made fun of one of Charlie's acts only to get hit over the head. Fleur had been impressed with on how much he remembered and kissed his cheek before heading off to her trailer. Bill and Charlie had soon gotten together with Harry in order to hang out for the first time in a long time. Harry laughed as Bill and Charlie mocked fought, proclaiming that whoever won got Harry's hand. Harry smiled and clung onto Bills arm as Bill knocked Charlie to the ground, acting awed at the older mans strength while Charlie pretended to weep in heart break.

"Why Harry? Why do you love this man?"Charlie asked his eyes full of mirth as Harry smiled.

"Why he's handsome and he beat your arse easily."Harry said, laughing as Bill posed while smirking.

"Harry Potter?"a voice asked, causing all three men to stop and turn around.

Harry blushed deeply when he saw Tom walk over towards them, using his cane in order to walk. Bill smiled and patted Harry on his shoulder as Charlie stood up and they left the young man alone with Tom. Harry smiled and bowed his head in respect towards Tom as the man stopped in front of him. Tom was dressed in a formal white shirt and pants while a black coat was slung over the mans arm.

"I saw your act with Miss. Delacour and I must say that I was impressed. Now I understand that this was your first time on stage?"Tom asked, smirking lightly as Harry blushed from the praise.

"Thank you sir, and yes it was my first time on stage. I joined about four months ago and Fleur instantly started getting me ready for the act."Harry said, smiling as Tom nodded.

Harry led Tom to his R.V. listening to what the man was telling him about how to improve his skills and just learning more about the circus its self. He was amazed with the sheer amount of history that Tom knew about the circus and its different acts. He didn't notice the looks that Tom was sending him, only wondering about how he could find out more about the circus besides talking to people. He mused that he could ask Albus when he next wrote to the man. Harry noticed that when he asked Tom about being Albus' student, the mans gaze darkened and he quickly changed the subject.

-Did something happen to make Tom dislike Albus?-he thought, bidding Tom goodnight as the man walked away from the R.V.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One and a half moths later saw the circus on a large ship that was taking them back to America. Harry smiled as he looked out at the clear waters, closing his eyes as the wind washed through his hair. When he had called his friends to tell them about where he was going Hermione and the others were happy for him, hinting to him that they wouldn't mind getting something from his tavels. Harry had laughed and promised to send them gifts in the mail as he was to be in America and Canada for a good two to three years. His parents however didn't take the news that calmly. Kevin was happy for his brother but James and Lily wanted him to come home instead of leaving. Harry smirked as he remembered telling his parents about him being gay, shaking his head in amusement.

-------Flash back: one week ago-----------------

"Harry please rethink this! You shouldn't have to go all the way to America."Lily pleaded, her voice making Harry sigh softly.

"Mum I have to go. I'm a part of the circus and this is a great thing. I want to go and see new places and we're going to perform over there during the years after a break."Harry said, moving around the building and helping Fleur and some of the workers to pack.

"Please Harry, we need you here."James said, making Harry roll his eyes.

"More like you want me to settle down with some girl that you both approve of and take over the shop."he said, raising an eyebrow when his parents remained silent.

"Mum Harry doesn't even like girls."Kevin said, his voice reaching Harrys ear and making him smirk.

"What? Harry is this true?"Lily asked, and from her tone Harry knew that she was hoping that he would say that it wasn't true.

"Kevins right mum. I like guys and therefore I will never settle down with a girl and get married to her."he said, carrying a box outside and to one of the many trucks.

"Harry what ever happened to liking Ginny?"Lily asked, causing Harry to gag.

"Mum! She looks like you! Why would you even think that I liked her?"he asked, shaking his head towards Fleur as she raised an eyebrow.

"It seemed like you two were fond of eachother and Molly seemed happy."James said, making Harry sigh once again.

"I was never attracted to Ginny and never will be attracted to any females."he said, causing Bill and Charlie to smirk as they heard what he said.

Harry blinked when he heard a thunk in the back ground and two squeals of 'Daddy!' followed by the phone being set down. He raised an eyebrow when the phone was picked up again, this time it was Kevin.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll deal with mum and dad. I'm following my passion for music now! You know how I suppressed it. Now I'm playing the violin and I'm hoping that Sirius and Remus will help me get into a music school during the summer."Kevin said, his happiness making Harry smile.

"I'm proud of you Kev. Give Remmy and Siri my love along with the others. I miss you and them all a lot. I'll write and e-mail you all. Take care."Harry said, smiling brightly as Kevin said good bye.

------------End flash back-------------

Harry blinked and smiled when Fleur walked out onto a balcony that was attached to her room. The ship reminded Harry of those cruise ships that people went on during the summer, seeing as how it was so big. The supplies for the circus had either been sent ahead or were below deck in the storage areas while the members of the circus had their own rooms or were bunking with their friends. Bill and Charlie were sharing a room with Harry, which made things interesting as how both loved to play pranks on each other which reminded Harry of Fred and George.

"Harry! Come on, everyone says that a storm is coming fast."Charlie said, taking Harrys hand and leading him up a flight of stairs and to their cabin.

Bill was already on his bed reading, and looked up when they came in. He smiled as Harry closed the door and sat down while Charlie climbed onto the top bunk of his and Harrys bunk beds.

"We should be seeing the shores in a few more days."he said, yawning lightly as Harry laid down and opened his lap top.

"I can't wait, this will be the farthest I've ever been from home."Harry said, smiling brightly when he saw that Hermione, Draco, Luna and Ron were on messenger.

------------------------------------------------

Harry groaned as the ship rocked, curling even more underneath his blanket. He heard Charlie shifting around above him and Bill sighing and gripping onto his bed. For some reason Harry's sense of hearing increased during the night which was a good thing along with a bad thing. Harry blinked and jumped up as Charlie yelped as he fell out of his bunk, Bill also sitting up in alarm.

"Blood hell! Harry can I sleep with you?"Charlie asked, sitting up on the floor and rubbing the back of his head.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we pull off all the blankets and mine and Harry's mattresses and put them on the floor. That way none of us can fall and we can keep eachother grounded."Bill suggested, smiling as Harry and Charlie voiced their agreement.

After much stumbling through their cabin and falling and cursing, they finally had Bill and Harrys mattress on the floor along with all of their pillows and blankets. Harry blinked as Bill moved him in the middle and laid down on his right while Charlie took his left. He smiled and sighed as warmth surrounded him, the feeling of two pairs of strong arms grounding him making him feel safe. Harry had always been a physical person, needing the touch of his friends and family ever since he was born. The Weasley and Malfoy family understood, and thus they weren't scared of touching Harry and hugging him. It was a way for Harry to know that the people around him were real and that everything was alright.

Soon all three men were asleep, no longer having to worry about falling and the risk of anyone getting hurt from the rocking of the ship. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed, but none of them woke up. Near dawn the storm finally calmed, leaving clear sky's and smooth sailing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill, Charlie and Fleur smiled as they looked at Harry, chuckling at his wide eyes and bright smile. They had landed a few hours ago in St. John's port and Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of anything. Kingsley smiled as he walked passed the group, watching for the buses that would take them to where everything was set up. Harry smiled as he walked along with Charlie and Bill, Fleur telling them that she had to make sure that Jason was alright since he had gotten sick during the trip. Soon the buses were pulling up and Nina and Kingsley were directing everyone inside.

"Come on Harry, we'll let you have a seat by the window so that you can see everything."Charlie said, laughing as Harry darted towards the bus that Kingsley had directed them to.

Harry found a seat near the middle and sat down by the window, blinking when he saw a tray could be folded out from the back of the seat in front of him. Charlie sat in the middle by Harry followed by Bill who took up the end. Fleur came on after a few minutes and sat down in front of Harry, turning in her seat to talk to the young man about where they were going and what everything was like. Gabrielle came on not long after and sat down by her sister, smiling at Harry before putting on headphones and listening to her music.

"I can't wait until we can take you around Harry. You will like it here, it's a lot different then home."Bill said, smiling as Harry nodded his head.

-------------------

Charlie yawned as they finally pulled into the area that held the place where the buildings, looking sleepily out the window before glancing at his watch. He groaned lightly when he saw that it as passed midnight and looked over at Harry, smiling when he noticed that the teen was sleeping. Bill stood up and smiled as well before grabbing a small bag and lifting Gabrielle into his arms. Fleur smiled and thanked Bill as she followed him off of the bus, glancing back to see Charlie picking Harry up in his arms along with the young mans laptop case. They walked among the trailers and R.V.s before finding the ones that they needed, Bill holding the door to Harry's R.V. open for Charlie after having dropped Gabrielle off in her and Fleur's trailer.

"He's cute when he's sleeping."Charlie whispered, laying Harry down on the bed and slipping the mans shoes off.

"Yeah, he's had a long day and tomorrow's going to be a killer with unloading everything. We're going to be here for about three years."Bill said, sitting Harry up and removing the mans shirt.

Charlie nodded and smiled as he backed away from the bed, yawning lightly as Bill walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. They nodded and left the R.V. heading to their own to get some much needed sleep. Tomorrow would be fast paced what with unloading everything and getting things set up again. While yes they did have a break for a few weeks, things needed to be set up for practices in the future.

---------------------------------

The next few days passed quickly Tom was helping everyone get settled and move things around. Everyone had gotten used to having him around during the trip over, learning that while he was stern and quiet he was very intelligent and quickly offered advice so that things ran smoothly. Harry found something new to do, which came in the form of teasing Charlie about the mans new boyfriend who was a man by the name of Marcus Carter, one of the many worked with setting up the stage and making sure everything was running smoothly.

"Come on Harry, we're planning on going to Michigan's peninsula. It'll take a few days and then we're planning on stay there for a week. Kingsley and Nina already agreed to it."Bill said, smiling as Harry ran to his R.V. to pack.

Marcus smiled as he leaned against Charlie's side, watching in amusement as Harry appeared no less then 15 minutes later with a duffel bag and his laptop case in hand.

"Do you always take that thing with you?"he asked, his voice laced with a heavy German accent.

"Yes, it's the only way I can keep in touch with my friends and family without jacking up my phone bill. Draco had my bill transferred to him because he didn't want my parent's to stop paying for it so I'm sending some money to help him pay for it."Harry said, smiling as he followed Bill, Charlie and Marcus to a van.

"Would they really stop paying for it?"Marcus asked, frowning lightly as Harry nodded.

"Yeah, they don't really agree with me being a part of Circ du Soleil, even more so that I'm over here and that they found out that I was gay not too long ago."Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck as he climbed into the van.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So far the group had been to the Mystery Spot which greatly amused Harry and Bill watching as Marcus ran from room to room while dragging Charlie behind him. They ended up camping at a camping site near Copper Harbor and Harry had been thrown into one of the lakes by Charlie and Marcus to which he dragged them both in with him while Bill stood on the shore laughing. They were enjoying their time away from all the hetic pace of the the circus. They had gotten a call from Fleur telling them that her and Gabrielle were visiting some friends in lower Michigan and asked if they would like to visit as well seeing as how one of her friends was planning on joining Circ du Soleil soon.

They traveled down to South Lyon Michigan and met up with Fleur, Gabrielle and their friend Lea Smith, who it seemed Bill had a sweet spot for from the time he first met her. Charlie, Marcus and Harry smirked as they watched Bill and Lea talk, noticing that Bill was flirting with Lea slightly. They each made bets on how long it would take for them to get together, and Fleur even placed a bet on her friends. A few days later Bill and Lea told the others that they had gotten together, to which Harry smirked and held out his hands for the money that he had rightfully won. While Bill and Lea had been shocked that their friends had made bets on them, they understood and laughed along with the others.

When their week was up, Lea and Fleur stayed behind, having a few more days to themselves while Harry, Charlie, Bill and Marcus went back up to Canada to help out and start training for their next acts. Harry smiled as he looked out the van window, leaning his head against the seat as he turned his head to look at Bill and Charlie.

-I'm glad that they found someone...though I can only hope that it happens to me.-he thought, closing his eyes as he relaxed.

------------------------------------

Tom stood up as Harry walked into the training building for the airal performers, watching as the young man stopped in his tracks before walking over. Harry tilted his head to the side as he stopped a few feet in front of Tom, wondering what the man wanted. He had heard rumors of Tom planning on taking on a student to help train, but so far no one had said anything as the man hadn't chosen a student yet. Tom smirked lightly and leaned on his cane, his eyes sweeping Harry's form.

"I have chosen to take you as my student Harry. You show much promise and I think that I can advance your skill."he said, his eyes lighting up as Harry blushed.

"Really? I thought that you would take Fleur on as your student and not me. She's been here longer then I have."Harry said, looking at Tom with awe and respect.

"Yes but she already knows her limits and her strengths. You on the other hand are still learning, and I think that I can help you."Tom said, his smirking changing to a slight smile as Harry nodded his head and walked over to the one of the cloths that hung in the middle of the room.

Harry listened as Tom told him how to better his grip, going through familiar movements and practicing exercises that he had learned during camp. Tom kept a critical eye on his new student, telling Harry how to better his form and make it so that there would be less of a chance that Harry would fall and get hurt. By the time three hours had passed Harry was panting as he sat down on the mat that was layed below the cloths, drinking down a cold water bottle that Tom had ready for him. Tom had pushed him greatly, having him do different stunts and test his limits.

"Good, that is enough for now I think. Take time to relax and I think a hot bath would help you relax. Do not forget what I have told you today Harry."Tom said, gripping Harrys shoulder before walking away.

Harry sighed and nodded his head as he slowly stood up, groaning as he felt his muscles pull and protest. Outside Bill was waiting with a raised eyebrow, he frowned when he saw how stiff Harry was and led the young man back to his own trailer instead of Harry's R.V. knowing that the young man didn't have a bath tub but only a shower.

"Here you can use the bathtub in my trailer while I go and get you a change of clothes."he said, smiling as Harry nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.

Bill walked across the lot and sighed as he opened the door to Harry's R.V. and looked around, heading over to the dresser and shifting through clothes. After getting a dark red shirt, blue jeans and boxers for Harry he left, making sure to lock the door behind him as he didn't want anything to get stolen. He smiled as he walked into his trailer and steam was slowly coming from under the bathroom door.

"Just me Harry, I'm coming in."he called, opening the door and flipping on a fan when he saw how clouded it was in the small room.

Harry smiled as he soaked in the hot water, his eyes closed as he relaxed. Bill smiled and set Harry's clothes down on the small counter and left, wanting to give Harry some peace. He knew that it was hard for the young man, being away from home and working harder then he had before. After an hour Harry finally got out of the bath and got dressed, feeling less stiff but tired even more then he had been before he had taken the bath. After a quick dinner and talking to Nina and Kingsley about Tom teaching him, Harry was finally able to go to bed, content with on how things were looking so far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sighed as he looked at the calendar, shaking his head in disbelief on the fact that Harry had moved to Canada three years ago. Harry kept in touch nearly every other day with all of his friends through letters, e-mail, messenger and calling them, but it still wasn't the same. Draco smirked as he thought of his father, having noticed on how differently Lucius acted now that Harry was gone. Whenever Harry had visited the manor Lucius opened up and showed his more caring side, but now that Harry was gone, the man seemed withdrawn and sad.

"Draco! You have a letter."Lucius called, snapping Draco out of his thoughts.

He wandered down the hall and downstairs, blinking when Lucius was opening a letter of his own. Draco took the letter that was addressed to him from the small table that was near the front door and beamed when he saw that it was from Harry, instantly ripping it open. Five tickets fell out as Draco tried to get the letter out, making him bend down to pick them up. He instant pulled the letter out and read through it, his eyes widening at what he read.

'Dear Draco,

I know that I could have sent the letter through e-mail but I thought differently because you most likely would have been staying up late or waking up early in waite for the tickets. Circ du Soleil is going back to England for a performance and I would love it if you, Lucius, Severus and two other guests could make it. I know that Severus has finally found someone and I would love to meet him. I would also love to meet this Alyssa Westfall that you were talking about in your e-mails. I hope to see you August 10th, also included with the letter are passes that will allow you all back stage to see me.

Your friend for life,  
Harry Potter.'

"Father, are we busy on the tenth?"Draco asked, smirking as he held the tickets and passes as if they were a treasured item.

"I don't think so why do you ask?"Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned to Draco.

"We have a performance to go to. Severus, Alex and Isabell need to come as well. I think we will all be very happy."Draco said, smiling as he walked back upstairs to make a few calls, leaving behind a very curious Lucius Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you have it! The true second chapter of Circus of Change. Once again I am sorry for upsetting you all by telling everyone that I might delete it but that is no longer true! My plot bunnies have returned after giving up on me and they are safely stored under my bed for the next chapter. In the next chapter you can expect to see some sparks flying, even more so because Tom is now in the picture. I have chosen not to make Tom purely evil, he's just protective and likes Harry...hehe. Until next time everyone! And thanks again for telling me to hold on and not let go of the story. Please review!

-Fin-


	3. Chapter 3

Whoo! Here you go everyone, the third chapter of Circus of Change. I can only see one or two more chapters to this fic, but don't worry they will be good none the less. Thank you everyone who had reviewed and I am more then happy to answer any questions that you may have. Once more I do not have spellchecker on my computer so I am using one from online but it doesn't check for gammer. Please review!

Pairings: Lucius/Harry, James/Lily, Sirius/Remus, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Isabell, Severus/Alex, Neville/Luna, Bill/OFC, Charlie/OMC.

Disclaimer: I have never owned Harry Potter and co. or Circ du Soleil nor will I ever own them.

Warnings: Swearing, some violence, male/male pairings, sex scene!

-Thoughts-  
[French]  
{Russian}

Chapter 3.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius looked around the large theater, his blond hair held back in a pony tail while he wore a white long sleeved shirt, black dress pants, boots, and black gloves. Behind him was Draco and his girlfriend Isabell and then Severus and his boyfriend Alex. Already the theater was crowded as people filled in to find their seats and Lucius could see James, Lily and their children in the second row. He smirked lightly as he led the way down to the front row, sitting in front of James who was staring at him with shocked eyes. Severus glanced at his friend with a small smirk as Kevin leaned forward to speak with Draco.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy."a dreamy voice said, causing said man to turn and stare into the silver eyes of Luna Lovegood.

"Ah, Miss. Lovegood. I see you are here to see Harry's performance."he said, nodding his head towards Neville Longbottom who currently ran his parents chain of flower and herbal shops.

"Yes, I heard that he is paired with Fleur Delacour and has been under the teachings of Thomas Riddle."Luna said, smiling gently as the lights started to dim.

The theater became silent as the black curtains were pulled open, everyone watching as the show started. Lucius was impressed with the different acts, hearing Ron Weasley cheering and clapping harder than most when Bill and Charlie went on stage to do their acts. A gentle tap to his shoulder made him turn and meet the eyes of Remus who smiled and mouthed that Harry was happy that he had shown up. Lucius nodded his head before turning his attention back to the stage. Halfway though the music became slow and gentle as three cloths were lowered from the top of the stage. Draco blinked when he heard a gasp come from his left as Harry came out from the left side dressed dark royal blue pants and gold wrist bands, smirking when he saw that his fathers eyes were riveted to the younger man on stage.

-------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he pulled on the wrist bands that he was to wear for the act, slightly wishing that he was wearing a shirt but knowing that it didn't fit in. Tom nodded his head as he walked over, placing pale hands on the younger mans shoulders. A knock at the door proved to be Fleur, dressed in her pale tight dress, the cloths attached to her wrists while her hair was in a lovely braid.

[You did fine while we were back in America Harry, what is wrong?]she asked, looking worriedly at her partner.

[My whole family is out there along with many of my friends. I hope that they like it.]Harry said, biting his lower lip before smiling as Fleur pulled him into a hug.

They had gotten closer over the time of training, becoming almost as close as siblings. While Tom had become his trusted mentor and friend as Harry got used to his new life over time. Harry smiled as he walked out of the dressing room with Fleur on his arm, chuckling as Dean walked up beside him and took his other arm. While yes he was nervous about how his family would react to the performance, he knew that he would do well as long as he had his friends by his side. Harry parted with Fleur and Dean, taking slow and deep breaths as he waited for the cue to come for him and Fleur to come on stage.

-------------------------------

Harry smiled as he walked gracefully towards Fleur, raising his hand and pressing it against hers as they met in the middle. He could feel all the eyes on just them as they walked around eachother, hands held together. He easily caught Fleur and dipped her, his eyes gentle and loving as he once more got into his role. Fleur smiled as she walked over to her cloth, climbing up it slowly as Harry walked towards his while watching her. They played the perfect part of two lovers and even though there were no words but those of the singer, it was apparent of their roles.

Out in the audience Remus and Sirius smiled as Harry and Fleur performed, watching as the two worked perfectly together. Remus looked at the back of Lucius' head and chuckled silently to himself when he saw that the blond was watching Harry intently. He had known that Harry had a crush on Lucius since the young man was 16, but hadn't known what Lucius thought for Harry. Remus smiled as he looked back to the stage, watching Harry and his partner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry laughed as he and Dean made their way back to the dressing room, smiling as they talked about how the performance went. Their own act had gone flawlessly and the cowd had been stunned when Dean had pulled off his fall perfectly along with Harry catching Fleur. Tom had been watching from the side and Harry had felt pride whell up inside him when he caught Tom's smile during the act. Besides his own act, Harry had been a part of five others after his, including one of Bill's and one of Charlie's.

"Well Harry, I had better get to my own dressing room. You did great."Dean said, smiling as he patted Harry on the back before leaving, just as people tried filling the area trying to meet the performers.

Harry ducked into his dressing room and sighed, removing the tight blood red shirt which he had to wear for the last act. He ruffled his hair lightly and smiled, glancing at his flushed face in the mirror before chuckling. A knock at the door made him turn and call out for the person to come in, but as soon as the door opened he felt his face heat up in a blush when he saw Lucius behind Draco.

"Harry! You were great!"Draco said, smiling as he walked over to his friend and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Draco, I'm glad that you all were able to make it."Harry said, smiling as he hugged his friend back before being hugged by Isabell.

Severus offered a smile and a nod while Alex did the same before hurrying over and hugging Harry who laughed as Severus rolled his eyes with a fond smile. Harry looked at Lucius shyly, smiling lightly as the elder Malfoy offered a rare smile. Just as Lucius opened his mouth the door was opened again followed by the small herd that was Harry's family and godparents. Harry paled when he saw James' stare but smiled when Kevin ran over to him and hugged him tightly before the twins followed, laughing as he was squeezed tightly by his siblings.

"Harry, we'll be outside."Draco said, offering his friend a smile as he dragged Severus and Lucius, who appeared to be having a glaring contest with James, outside the dressing room.

"I see you are still friends with....them"James said, looking like he had swallowed something nasty.

"Yes I am. Draco is a good friend and Severus is a wonderful man once you get to know him."Harry said, ruffling his siblings hair before turning back to the mirror and taking off the silver bands around his ankles.

Lily smiled at her son and walked over so that she was behind him. She was surprised when she had first seen her son on the stage, and had been able to tell that he had shot up in height since she had last seen him. She had been correct, now Harry was roughly James' height which was 6'3" and she only came up to Harrys shoulders now. Harry smiled and turned around, wrapping his arms around his mothers thin waist and hugging her tightly.

"I'm proud of you Harry."Lily said, smiling as she closed her eyes happily.

"Thanks mum, I'm glad that you guys came."Harry said, letting go of his mother and looking at James with weary eyes.

Lily looked from her eldest son to her husband before ushering the others out of the room, leaving only James and Harry in the room after Sirius and Remus had hugged Harry tightly and expressed their happiness for him. She knew that James' wasn't happy that Harry had left and hadn't come back after awhile.

----------------------------------------

Lucius blinked as the door opened and closed, raising an eyebrow when he saw Lily, Remus, Sirius, Kevin, Victoria and Vicky, walk out but no James or Harry. He raised an eyebrow at Remus who looked slightly pale but the man only shook his head and turned to talk to Sirius about something. Victoria and Vicky were talking to eachother about the different acts that had been in the performance while Kevin looked at the door with worried eyes.

"James and Harry need to sort things out and I don't think it was wise to have everyone in there."Lily said, having noticed Lucius' gaze.

"No doubt Potter will order Harry to go home and leave this all behind."Severus sneered, nearly jumping when Tom walked up to the group from behind Severus.

"What is going on here?"he asked, narrowing his eyes at everyone as they looked at him.

"Harry is inside with his father, they need to sort something out."Draco said, seeming to shrink back with Tom looked at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is what you do now? Dress in hardly anything and play around on cloths?"James asked, narrowing his eyes when Harry whipped around to glare at him.

"What do you mean play around? Do you know how hard this all is? The hours and months that go into training for a single performance?"Harry snarled, glaring at his father as James snorted lightly.

Harry turned around and walked behind a changing screen, pulling off his pants and putting on his jeans and a black shirt. He walked back out and sat down on a chair, pulling on his socks before pulling his black and silver boots towards him. James huffed lightly as he looked at Harry, narrowing his eyes when he saw the change in Harry's clothes.

"I see that they pay well, though I still think you would have done better if you stayed home."he said, blinking when Harry jumped up and glared at him harshly.

"And do what? Go to a college and learn how to become something I don't like? Be forced to settle down with some damn woman and have kids that I never wanted? Is that what I should have done?"Harry shouted, glaring at his stunned father.

"All I'm saying is that you could have done a lot better then you are now. For havens sake Harry! You're a circus performer! What do people say."Jame said, his own voice rising as Harry glared him down.

"They are stunned with how well Fleur and I do! They are amazed and come to see the whole circus again and again because we touch them in a way normal life doesn't!"Harry said, sitting down and finally putting his boots on.

James sighed and shook his head, turning his back to his son. Harry stood up once his boots were on and grabbed a silver trenchcoat before looking at James' back with saddened eyes.

"I had hoped that you would have finally been proud of me like you are with the others. But now I can see that I will never fit into your image of a perfect son."he said, walking over to the door and opening it before closing it behind him.

----------------------------------

Tom lightly placed a hand on Harrys shoulder as the young man came out of the dressing room, looking concerned with his student. Harry offered everyone a weak smile before Lily hurried over and pulled him close, one hand in her sons hair and Harry's shoulders shook.

"Don't worry about James Harry, he's just worried."she said, lightly rocking her son in her arms.

"It seems he's more concerned about the image it will give our family."Harry muttered, his voice muffled by Lily's shoulder.

Lily sighed softly as she let go of Harry, smiling softly when he was hugged instantly by Hermione, Luna and Ron before Neville, Isabell, Alex and Draco hugged him. Harry smiled at all his friends, suddenly feeling a hell of a lot better than he had when James remained in the room with him. Tom nodded his head and smiled lightly as he gently patted Harry on the back, telling him that the circus was staying in the area for about a month or two before heading off to travel back to the states.

"That's great mate! Now we can finally hang out once more and show you the new mall that they put in."Ron said, smirking at Harry when his friend rolled his eyes.

"How about we take Harry out for dinner like we promised?"Severus asked, raising an eyebrow at his past students who looked at the floor sheepishly.

Harry beamed and strode over to Draco and Lucius, taking their arms as he turned his head and told his mother that he would stop by the house the next day before he led the small group away from the rest of his friends and family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Harry, thank you for inviting us to the performance."Lucius said, allowing a small smile to appear when Harry waved his words away.

"Don't thank me, it was thanks to all of you that helped to make up my mind and chase after what I wanted."Harry said, smiling brightly at them.

They were gathered at a nice small retraunt where they wouldn't be seen easily or bothered since they had asked for a private booth near the back. While the hostess had gawked at seeing Harry in the flesh(apparently she had seen many of their shows)she had been quick to get them a table and have their food finished. Harry had been finding it easy to relax around the normally stoic group that he was hanging around with, a trait that their father had never been able to grasp. James had always been sour when Harry had gone over to the Malfoys manor to spend the night or was the only one invited to the lavish parties and gatherings. Lily, Remus and Sirius had been invited of course, since Lily and Remus had always been kind to the Malfoys and Severus while it took a couple of long talks and meetings with Sirius to get over past feuds.

"So Harry, are you happy with the choice you made?"Alex asked, brushing a lock of black nearly dark blue hair out of his green eyes.

"Yes, I'm very happy that I left my home to chase after what I wanted. I knew that if I had stayed then I would have been made to marry a woman and take after my parents. I really didn't want to be in their image forever since even now people tell me that I look so much like James but had my mum's eyes."Harry said, rolling his eyes lightly at Draco's chuckle.

They talked more about the different acts and also what was going to be planned for the time that Harry was visiting. Draco wanted to have a party in Harry's name and invite all their friends from school while Harry was more or less thinking of spending time to catch up with his family and friends. They were having a heated argument, much to the amusement of the others, about when the party would be when Lucius finally clapped a hand over Harrys mouth and Isabell did the same with Draco's mouth.

"How about we have it in three weeks time, that will give Harry time to spend with his family and his friends one on one?"Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow at the two.

Draco and Harry nodded, looking shamed at their arguments but Daco noticed that Harry seemed quite flushed for having just agrued. He narrowed his eyes lightly before looking between his friend and then his father, smirking as he slowly caught on what Harry had been trying to hide. He quickly pardoned himself from the table and snagged Harry's arm, pulling the confused man with him into the restroom.

"Draco! What are you doing?"Harry asked, looking put off from being dragged.

"Harry, you like my father don't you?"Draco asked, smirking as he watched Harry's eyes widen and his face pale.

"W-What do you mean? Of course not!"Harry said, his voice slightly higher in pitch than normal which caused Draco to smirk all the more.

"Oh really? Then why do you keep hanging on his every word and blush whenever he looks at you?"he asked, raising a pale eyebrow as Harry blushed heavily.

Draco smirked when Harry turned his head away, knowing the truth was that his friend was in love with his father. While many would think of it as wrong or strange, he didn't and he also knew that there were many couples out there who had large age gap between them. He smirked and patted Harry on the shoulder before leaving the stunned and confused man in the bathroom, taking his seat and smiling at his father.

-------------------------------

Harry was trying to keep his blush down as Lucius walked with him towards his R.V. mentally cursing Draco who had managed to drag Severus, Alex and Isabell away which left him with Lucius alone. The elder Malfoy had claimed that he wanted to see where Harry was staying and also so that they could catch up more without others butting in. Behind Harry, Lucius was smirking softly as he watched the younger man. He had gotten a feeling that Harry had feelings for him when the other man had returned from the bathroom and wouldn't meet his eyes. Draco had confirmed his thoughts when he pulled his father to the side and asked him how he felt about Harry.

"Don't mind the mess, I haven't had time to clean it up yet since I've been busy with practice."Harry said, bringing Lucius out of his thoughts as he unlocked the door and stepped into the R.V.

Lucius blinked and followed Harry, looking around the R.V. with interest. Books were stacked in no certain order on a book shelf which had doors on it to keep them from falling off when the R.V. was moving. A cream colored couch faced the medium sized t.v. which had a few game stations by it while the kitchen was neat save for a few dirty dishes in the sink. Some article's of clothing littered the carpet which led a trail to what could only be the bed which was closed off using a cloth.

"It's fine Harry, not as bad as Draco's room used to be when he lived at the manor."Lucius said, smirking when Harry laughed and blushed at the same time.

Lucius sat down while Harry opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water, walking over and handing one to the blond before opening his own. Harry was nearly going insane with worry and confusion. While he didn't mind spending time with Lucius, he always had felt better doing so when there were others around so that he wouldn't have to completely focus on the blond man and that way there was less of a possibility of him acting like an idiot. Lucius watched with amusement as Harry shifted lightly on his feet, having noticed that the raven haired man hadn't taken a seat even though there was more than enough room.

"Harry, what's wrong?"he asked, standing up and stepping in front of the younger man.

"N-Nothing Lucius."Harry stammered, closing his eyes as he felt his face heat up.

Lucius smirked lightly as he watched the younger man flounder, his silver eyes scanning the face in front of him. There was no doubt that Harry was attractive, with wild raven hair which reached passed his shoulders and bright emerald eyes which could bring down the most stoic man. While many said that Harry looked like James, it wasn't true, as Harry got older he adopted more of his mothers looks. Up close proved that Harry had dark red streaks, and his emerald eyes glittered brightly and had a darker shade of green around the rim. Harry blinked when he felt a long finger on his chin, gently forcing him to lift his head. His eyes widened when he saw how close Lucius had gotten and he let out a small whimper when Lucius lowered his head.

"Harry..."Lucius muttered, watching as Harrys eyes fluttered before claiming the younger mans mouth with his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sighed lightly as he smiled, watching his mum and sisters rush around the kitchen getting dinner and dessert ready. Two blissful weeks had passed, filled with going on dates with Lucius and catching up with all his friends. Kingsley and Nina had decided to keep them all there for about three months so that they could all rest after their long tour before getting back on the road. Harry knew that his and Lucius' relationship wouldn't be perfect what with him traveling everywhere and Lucius having to stay in England to run his business.

"Harry, what time did Lucius say he was coming?"Lily asked, smiling when she saw Harry jump when he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Around four, Remus and Sirius said that they would be here around one to help."Harry said, looking at the kitchen clock which told that it was noon.

"Alright, you go and grab a shower and make sure James will be down for when Lucius comes."Lily said, watching as Harry nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

He had told everyone that he was with Lucius a few days after the man had kissed him. James had been less than happy and had threatened to disown Harry only to have Lily and the others back Harry up. Lily had nearly screamed at him for even suggesting to disown her oldest baby and Sirius and Remus had only told their friend that they would be more than happy to adopt Harry if it came to it. James had finally walked away and they had been giving him room to breath and get used to the new changes.

Harry sighed as he walked into his old room, looking around and shaking his head when he saw that Lily had kept some of his things in box's in the closet but had changed it into a guest room. He walked into the bathroom and stripped down, turning on the water in the shower and letting it warm up before getting in. Him and Lucius hadn't done much besides a few heated kisses, but he could feel Lucius holding himself back. Lucius had told him that he wanted to wait for awhile longer before they went the next step, and frankly Harry was straining not to just start it instead.

------------------------------

The sound of the door bell rang through the house, making Harry smile as he walked into the entry hall and answer it. Lucius smiled at Harry when the door was opened, bending his head and pressing a gentle kiss to the younger mans head. Harry sighed and smiled again, looking Lucius over and smiling wider. Lucius was wearing a silver long sleeved shirt, black jeans, his normal white gloves, black shoes and had his black and silver cane. Lucius raised an eyebrow and looked his young lover over, his eyes soft as he looked Harry over. Harry was wearing a blood red shirt, blue jeans, socks, and his hair was held back using the silver and emerald green clip he had given the younger man.

"Come on in. Mum, and the others are in the den."Harry said, stepping aside and letting Lucius in.

Lucius followed Harry into the den and nodded his head in greeting when everyone turned to look at them. Remus and Sirius were smiling as they watched Lily get up and hug Lucius, Sirius chuckling at Lucius' raised eyebrow and shocked look before it faded and he gently hugged the excited woman back. Harry blushed as Lily looked between him and Lucius before sitting back down next to James who refused to meet Harry's eyes.

"Thank you for inviting me for dinner Lily."Lucius said, walking over to the love seat which was the only place empty, Harry joining him not a minute later.

"Think nothing of it Lucius, we're happy to have you."Lily said, waving the mans thanks away with a delicate hand.

They were soon talking about anything and everything, Remus asking Lucius about how work was going and vice versa while James politely answered any questions that were addressed to him but mostly remained silent. Harry frowned lightly when he saw that his father wasn't really attempted to make friends with Lucius and worried his lower lip between his teeth, meeting Kevin's concerned look with his own. Kevin stood up and nodded to Harry, walking into the hallway and waiting for his older brother. Harry sighed as he stepped into the hall, leading the way to his old room.

"Harry what's wrong?"Kevin asked, looking at Harry with worried eyes.

"Dad's not going to accept him. He's already closing Lucius out I can tell."Harry said, pacing lightly in front of the door.

"Harry don't worry. He'll come around sometime, and if not oh well. You have the support of everyone else, you know that there will be people who don't like it."Kevin said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him tightly.

"I know Kevin, but still, I wish dad was on my side."Harry muttered, hugging his brother back.

---------------------------

James winced as Lily stomped on his foot, his smirk becoming a pained smile. He knew that he deserved it, but it was hard being in the same area as one of his high school rivals, even more so when said rival is dating his eldest son. He didn't understand why Harry was dating Malfoy in the first place, or how he even developed feelings for Lucius in the first place. What unsettled him the most was that even Sirius seemed okay with it, and Sirius had, had a huge problem with Lucius in school. James looked up from his plate and blinked when he saw Harry's pleading eyes meet his, sighing inwardly when he knew that all Harry wanted was his approval, but frankly, he wasn't sure if he could give it to his son.

Dinner and dessert soon passed, and Harry and Lucius said good bye with the promise to come back at least one more time for lunch. Harry smiled as he kissed his sisters and his mum, giving Kevin and James a hug before hugging Sirius and Remus. Lucius smiled and nodded to Harrys family, leading the young man outside.

"It wasn't that bad Harry. James wasn't horrid and I enjoyed learning more about you and your family."Lucius said, smiling as Harry sighed before slipping into the passengers side of his black car.

"I know, but I still wish that my dad would at least try to accept it."Harry muttered, leaning into Lucius' side when the other man wrapped an arm around his shoulders after getting into the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry moaned as he was pinned against the wall of the hallway at Malfoy manor, his hands finding purchase in Lucius' hair as his throat was nipped and sucked. A month, a whole blasted month, had passed since the dinner with his parents and since then Lucius had been to the Weasley's, Neville's, and a few of his other friends houses in order to meet everyone who was close to him. He had been driven crazy when Lucius wouldn't touch him, the tension in the room at Sirius' had made even Remus shift many times during lunch and had caused both Remus and Sirius to take breaks from the room to disappear for twenty or more minutes before coming back. Lucius growled when he sensed Harry's thoughts wandering, delivering a sharp nip the the youths throat which caused a keen to spill from Harrys lips.

"Luc....p-please!"Harry moaned, clinging tightly to the hard body in front of him as Lucius picked him up and carried him down the hall and towards his room.

Lucius cursed his need to have kept the manor, having told Draco that he would get it once his son married. The reason he kept the manor was because it had been in his family since his ancestors had built it from the ground up just like the Black and Potter manor for Harry and Sirius' ancestors. Often then naught Draco, Severus or a few of his other friends would stay over for more than one night, and he held many parties in order to meet all the right people to help his business even more.

Soon Lucius pressed Harry to the back of the door of his room, attaching his lips to those of the younger man. Harry mewled into Lucius' mouth and started on the mans shirt, wondering why Lucius had to wear button up shirts when they only got in the way of things. He blinked when Lucius set him down and nearly ripped his shirt off, moaning as wet heat surrounded one of his nipples as Lucius knelt in front of him. He laced his fingers through the silky blond locks as Lucius traced his chest, sides and back with his tongue and finger tips, making him shiver and moan constantly.

"You're mine Harry, even when we are not together, you are still mine."Lucius said, his voice coming out in a rough purr as Harry moaned and nodded helplessly.

Harry tugged Lucius up and quickly got rid of his shirt, pressing himself up against Lucius and moaning at the feel of flesh against flesh. Lucius groaned lightly as Harry rubbed against him, holding the younger mans hips still with his hands as he guided them both backward towards the bed. Harry climbed onto Lucius' lap when the older man sat down, burying his face in his neck as Lucius got rid of his belt before undoing his own.

"Please Lucius....need you..."he moaned, shivering as Lucius grabbed him and laid him against the blankets.

Lucius smirked as he quickly removed Harrys jeans and boxers in one swift move, his eyes going to the young mans face as he knelt between Harrys spread legs. Harry opened his eyes and felt them widen as Lucius took his length into his mouth, arching his hips and throwing his head back as he moaned loudly at the wet heat that closed around him. Strong hands held down his hips as he whimpered and kneed, his hands clenching the blanket under him as Lucius' tongue played at the slit of his cock before running the full length. Lucius used one of his hands to remove his own pants, closing his eyes as his length was freed from the confines of his pants.

Reaching into one of the pockets of his pants, Lucius withdrew a slim tube and smirked around Harrys length, looking up at his lover as he popped the cap off and slathered three of his fingers with the slick gel. Harry's hips jerked when he felt a cool digit circle his entrance, opening his eyes and staring at the bed's canopy as he pressed back against the finger. He was so sensitive! Never before had he felt this way, it was as if Lucius was drawing all his sense of touch to that one place and it was driving him mad. He cried out in pleasure as Lucius' finger breached him, moaning as it went deeper, seeming to search for something.

"Lucius!"Harry screamed, white flashes appearing behind his eyes as Lucius touched something deep inside him.

------------------------

Lucius smirked at Harry reaction, thrusting his finger against his lovers prostate again before slowly adding a second finger. He had expected Harry to be in pain when he started to prepare him, but to his shock and joy, Harry only loved the touch. He continued to carefully stretch Harry, making sure to work his lover so that there would little pain when he entered him. Oh god how he wanted to thrust into Harry! The young man was so tight and the heat! It seemed as if Harry was trying to swallow his fingers by the way the muscles seemed to draw his fingers inside. When he felt that Harry was relaxed enough Lucius pulled away, removing his fingers as well which caused a keen of distress to come from Harry.

"Don't worry Harry."Lucius said, smiling down at Harry as the man looked at him with pleading eyes.

Harry reached out and pulled Lucius down to him when the man was ready, wrapping his legs around Lucius' waist as he felt the pressure of Lucius' length against his entrance. He stiffened and gripped onto the older man's shoulders as Lucius pressed inside, whimpering with slight pain. Lucius groaned as the heat swallowed him, keeping himself in check so that he wouldn't hurt Harry as he muttered soft words into the mans ear. Harry panted when Lucius stopped, clenching around the cock that was now fully inside him. After a few minutes he rocked back and moaned at the sudden pleasure, closing his eyes when he heard Lucius' groan. Lucius pulled back until he was almost completely out of Harry before pressing back in, smirking when he was answered with a loud moan. Soon he built a rhythm, Harry clutched and thrashed underneath him, moaning and crying out in pleasure once he had found the mans prostate.

"You are wild my love."he said, bending his head and biting at Harrys throat which in turned caused Harry to cry out louder.

Harry clutched tighter around Lucius, feeling the mans restraint slowly breaking. He wanted Lucius to know that it was alright, that he could do what he wanted and not hurt him. Lucius growled when Harry tightened around him, thrusting harder and faster into his lover which caused Harry to arch and scream as his prostate was abused. Lucius reached between them and caught Harrys length in his hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts as the younger man rocked into him. Harry shivered and moaned as he felt himself get closer and closer to the brink, knowing that he would climax any second.

"Lucius!"he screamed, clinging tightly to the man above him as he climaxed, spilling himself between them.

Lucius groaned as Harry tightened around him, the younger man pulling and locking him in as he slammed into him twice more before stilling. He groaned out Harrys name as he climaxed, filling Harry to the brim with his seed before collapsing on top of him. Harry mewled softly as he felt wet heat fill him, pleased that he had caused Lucius to lose control before wrapping his arms around the man he loved. Lucius rolled over to the side and pulled Harry on top of him, not caring about the mess as he carded a hand through sweaty black locks.

"Love you."Harry muttered, nuzzling Lucius' chest as the man smiled.

"And I love you as well Harry."Lucius said, watching as Harry fell asleep before joining his lover, a content smile on his face as he slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Smiles and does happy dance- Whoo! Finally I am done with the chapter. I have been working on this every night and currently it is 12:35 in the morning here and I still have to do the dishes! I hope you all enjoyed it, hehe I know I enjoyed writting this chapter! Can you say Lucius/Harry dreams? Anywho, like I said I can only see one or two chapters before this fic is done. I have many more planned and I am slowly getting ideas for Vampires and Werewolfs War which I shall pick up after this fic is completed. Please remember to review as I love hearing your thoughts!

-Fin-


	4. Chapter 4

Heh, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that here is the next chapter of Circus of Change, but the bad news is that this fic has wound down. I am also sad to say that this is the last chapter of Circus of Change. I enjoyed writing it but the fic is coming to a stop. Thank you all for sticking with me for so long. Anyway, please review and thanks to a friend of mine I now have spell check and grammar correction! Please review! Also there will be time skip in this. And I am sorry that this is shorter than the other chapters, but the ideas have really wound down on this fic, which means that it is time to close it up.

Pairings: Lucius/Harry, James/Lily, Sirius/Remus, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Isabell, Severus/Alex, Neville/Luna, Bill/OFC, Charlie/OMC.

Disclaimer: I have never owned Harry Potter and co. or Circ du Soleil nor will I ever own them.

Warnings: Swearing, some violence, male/male.

-Thoughts-

[French]

{Russian}

Chapter 4.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sighed softly as he woke up, blinking and turning his head away from the stream of light as it hit his eyes. Today was the day when they were going back on tour, which meant that he wouldn't be able to be with Lucius for awhile. He had spent nearly every day that he had left with Lucius or his friends, dreading the day when he would have to leave. Lucius had told him repeatedly that he could call or send e-mails, but couldn't help but agree that it wouldn't be the same.

"Come on love, it's time to get up and get ready."Lucius said, rousing Harry from sleep fully.

Harry smiled up at his blond lover, accepting the pale hand and allowing Lucius to help him out of bed. Lucius smiled as he sat down, watching as Harry dressed in his jeans and shirt. He stood up and walked over to Harry, wrapping his arms around the younger mans waist and pulled him against his chest.

"I will miss you."Lucius said, nuzzling Harry's neck which caused Harry to sigh.

"Same here Luc, but I'll be sure to visit whenever we're nearby. And you can come and see me again."Harry said, turning around in his lovers arms.

--------------------------------------------------------

Harry leaned against the window of his RV, watching as Lucius and his family and friends waved sadly. He closed his eyes and sighed, blinking when Tom rested a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked up at his mentor, smiling lightly though sadly.

"Don't worry, knowing you and your lover you will talk again."Tom said, smirking lightly at Harrys blush.

Harry sat down on the couch and listened as Tom told him of their new performance that they were going to have to train for. He knew that Fleur had already been told what the routine was, but was still shocked by what they had to do.

"When we get to Japan we can start practice."Tom said, raising an eyebrow at Harrys stunned look.

"We're going back to Japan?"Harry muttered, wincing when he remembered a really bad break up that he had with a boy he had been dating in said area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A year later)

Lucius smiled as he sat down in one of the box seats, peering down at the stage. He had been invited to one of Harrys shows and of course made his way to America since his job also called for the travel. He smiled as the curtain rose, settling back to enjoy the show. During the performance he noticed that Tom was sitting in the front row instead of being behind stage, he narrowed his eyes and wondered why the older man wasn't back stage like the others who helped the performers were. Lucius lightly shook his head and looked back towards the stage, smiling when Harry and Fleur walked on stage.

Their new routine was complex, and everyone in the audience could see that just from watching duo. Harry and Fleur were both up on the clothes, but before they had climbed up they had grabbed their clothes and took a running leap towards each other. Lucius lightly gripped the armrests as he watched his lover, her eyes narrowed in case anything should happen. He knew that Harry was well trained and knew how to avoid most disasters, but still, it unnerved him when his young lover did something like that.

------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius sighed and smiled as he walked backstage, weaving his way around the many people that had flooded the area in order to meet the performers. He stopped at Harry's door and raised his hand to knock when he heard faint shouting from behind the door. He frowned and lowered his hand, wondering just who had gotten to Harry before he was able to.

The door banged open and James stepped out, blinking when he saw Lucius before scowling and walking roughly past the man. Lucius watched as James stormed away before turning and slowly walking into Harry's room. He frowned when he saw Harry lying on the couch face down, and made his way over to his distraught lover.

"Harry? What happened love?"he asked, his voice soft as he knelt down beside the young man.

Harry jumped at the sound of Lucius' voice but smiled when he saw the blond. Lucius smiled as well, but the worried look never left his eyes even as he hugged Harry.

"Dad came to see the performance and decided that he was in the right. I just told him that if he didn't accept that this is what I love to do and that you are the man I want to be with then he'll lose me. Apparently he didn't believe me and continued to insult both you and the circus before I snapped and yelled at him."Harry said, his voice low as he rested his head on Lucius' shoulder.

"James is just set in his ways Harry. It will take a lot to make him see what he doesn't want to see."Lucius said, pressing a kiss to his lover's hair.

He gently pulled Harry from the couch and onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him close as he did so. Harry sighed contently as he leaned against Lucius' chest. He had missed this, and even though Lucius found ways to visit often, it still didn't seem to be enough. He sometimes wished that he could stay in one place for more than a few weeks.

"Don't worry Harry; I'll always be here to talk too even through the phone."Lucius said, tilting Harrys chin up and kissing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A year later)

Lucius, Remus and Sirius watched Harry and Fleur perform from the front seats, holding their breaths at the new daring routine. Lucius peered off towards the side of the stage, watching as Tom looked up towards the top of the cloths with worried eyes. His own eyes flashed towards the top but he frowned when he didn't see anything. From the way Tom was looking at the top, one would think something was going to happen. He shook his head and smiled at Harry when Harry glanced towards him, bowing his head lightly.

As their performance continued, Remus noticed that the man who had been sitting beside them had left over 15 minutes ago. He frowned but shook his head, wondering where the man was or if he had been called away before he could finish watching the whole acts. He turned back to watching Harry just as something happened. Harry went to climb higher on his cloth when his hands slipped. Fleur watched with wide eyes as Harry fell towards the stage, the crowd leaping to their feet.

Harry made a skillful grab at the cloth once move, only to have his hand slide right off. His eyes grew wide as he twisted his body in the air, trying to move so that he wouldn't take the full blow of the landing on his back. Lucius bolted towards the stage when Harry's cry of pain and shock filled the theater, Tom rushing out towards Harry while Fleur slid down and crouched by her partner.

A blond haired woman and a red haired man rushed over to Harry, gently pushing everyone back even as Lucius told them that he was Harry's lover. Harry's right arm was bent back, and a few pieces of the bone could be seen pushing against the skin. His left leg was broken as well while man gently checked him over. Lucius was able to crouch down beside Harry only after Harry had said his name.

"I'm here Harry, don't worry."Lucius said, brushing hair away from the younger man's face.

"Luc, I'm scared."Harry whimpered, closing his eyes while tears streamed down his face.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll be alright."Lucius said, wincing as a sedative as injected into Harry.

He helped to move Harry up onto a stretcher and rushed after the paramedics, not wanting to leave his lovers side. Remus and Sirius watched Lucius leave with Harry before moving on stage, watching as Fleur ran her hands along Harry's cloth.

"It was slicked."Tom said, looking at Sirius and Remus with saddened eyes.

"What?! How could that happen?"Sirius asked, grabbing onto Harrys cloth only have his hand covered in clear oil.

"It happened to me as well when I was younger. It was during a performance when I started to fall. Someone had managed to pour clear oil onto the cloth while I was using it. I broke my leg and hip and was never able to perform again."Tom said, looking up towards the top where the cloth was attached to a catwalk.

----------------------------------------

Lucius paced as he waited for the doctors to finish up with Harry. Remus and Sirius were looking ashen as they sat down in the plastic chairs that were in the hallway. Remus just got back from calling James and Lily, who had told them that they were flying in as soon as they could. Remus sighed and lightly placed a hand on Lucius' shoulder, making the man look at him with desperate eyes. They were all worried about Harry; so many questions were running through their minds.

"Are you Lucius Malfoy?"a doctor asked, stepping out of Harry's room.

"Yes, how is he?"Lucius asked, turning towards the blond haired male.

"He's lucky. We're bringing him into surgery so that we can set his leg right. He took a nasty fall, and shattered his leg for the most part. His arm and wrist were broken as well. I'm in charge of Harry's surgery and his care, Doctor Conner."he said, shaking Lucius' hand.

"Doctor Conner….well he be able to perform again?"Sirius asked, wringing his hands.

"No he won't. He will have to go through a lot of physical therapy in order to walk right and he won't be able to grip strong enough."Conner said, nodding his head and turning around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius looked at Harry sadly, wishing that his lover would wake up. Two day's had passed since Harry had been out of surgery, his leg was set and so was his arm. He had extended his stay at the hotel, and had met Lily and James when they had arrived. He lightly ran his fingers along Harry's cheek, smiling gently when Harry turned his face.

"Harry, I'm so sorry love."he said, his voice soft and strained.

When he had been told that Harry wouldn't be able to perform, he was shocked. Lucius knew that when Harry was told the younger man would be devastated. Tom had visited and told Lucius to send Harry to see him once he was able to get around. Lucius knew that Tom was the person Harry would need to see the most to overcome the news.

"Luc…what happened?"Harry said, breaking Lucius out of his thoughts.

"Harry! You're awake, thank god."Lucius said, resting a hand on Harry's cheek as the younger man looked at him.

"What happened? Why can't I move my leg?"Harry asked, panic starting to rise in his voice.

"Calm down love. We're in the hospital. You broke you leg and arm when you landed."Lucius said, watching as Harry's eyes widened.

"Lucius…will I be able to…"Harry asked, his eyes filling with tears when Lucius sadly shook his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry winced as James walked into the room, knowing that his father was going to try and get him to move back home. Lucius gently squeezed Harry's unbroken hand, silently telling his lover that he wasn't going to let anyone take him away. Lily rushed over and bent down, kissing Harry's forehead and smiling at Lucius.

"We're happy that you're going to be alright."she said, sitting down next to Harry's bed.

"It doesn't matter; I won't be able to perform again."Harry said, turning his face away from his parents.

"Harry, you'll be able to other things. This isn't the end of your life."James said, shaking his head lightly.

Lucius glared at James when Harry shook, wanting nothing more than to punch the man. Harry turned angry eyes on his father, making James take a step back.

"How would you like it if you were told that you couldn't do the thing you loved? At least you can still play for your old team. I won't be able to do anything involving Circ du Soleil."Harry said, his voice rising.

"I think you should leave James, before you upset Harry any farther."Lucius said, standing up and stepping towards James until he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Three months after the accident)

Tom narrowed his eyes when he saw Harry staring off out the window. They were both headed back to England where Lucius had set up the manor for them. Tom knew that his student was feeling sorry for himself, but that wasn't the right thing. The police had found the man who had rigged Harry's cloth and it had been a man named Peter Pettigrew who had been turned down for Harry's place in Circ du Soleil.

"Harry, stop staring off into space and listen to me. They were able to take off the cast for your arm and wrist so we'll be working on that. Once the cast on your leg is removed I'll have you regain your strength for that."he said, watching as Harry looked at him.

Harry nodded his head and sat up more in his wheelchair, smiling when he looked out of the ships window and spotted land. Tom smiled faintly when he noticed a spark lit in Harry's eyes once more, nodding to himself. He wanted Harry to know that he could do things even if he wouldn't be able to work with Circ du Soleil. He and Lucius had been talking about helping Harry to open up a school for children and adults to learn how to do different tricks and other stunts like the one's Harry had to do. Albus gave them his support since the camp that he helped to run only lasted the summer but Harrys could run during the school year as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius smiled as Harry was pushed through the door, watching as Tom looked around in mild interest. Draco smiled as he walked down the stairs, hurrying over to Harry and hugging him tightly. Lucius chuckled as Harry smiled and hugged Draco back, bending down and kissing his younger lover on the forehead.

"It's good that you can stay here. This will give enough room for Tom to help you gain back your strength."he said, lightly squeezing Harry's hand.

Harry smiled as Lucius pushed him down a hallway on the first floor while Draco took Tom and showed him a different room. Lucius steered Harry towards a door at the end of the hallway, pushing the door open and smiling when he heard Harry's gasp. The room looked identical to their bedroom on the third floor, including the pictures and pillows. There was a button that Harry could push and it opened both the door to the hallway and the door to the bathroom.

"This way you can get around easier and also still spend time with me."Lucius said, bending down and scooping Harry into his arms.

Harry blinked and wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck, smiling as his lover set him down on the bed. Lucius smiled as he sat down next to Harry, pulling his young lover to his side and running a hand through Harry's hair.

"Thank you Lucius, this means a lot to me. I don't know what I would have done if I had to go back home."Harry said, leaning his head against Lucius' chest.

"Don't worry Harry, Tom and I will help you from now on. I know that Lily and the others will as well."Lucius said, smiling gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Harry: 28, Lucius: 48, Tom: 60)

Harry winced as he griped onto the small weight, Tom watching him and correcting his grip. It was a month into his therapy and so far he was slowly gaining back complete use of his arm and wrist. Yes it hurt like hell, but Harry knew that he needed to learn how to move everything again. Lucius helped him whenever he could, but often couldn't be there because of work. Sure enough though, Draco and many of the others stopped by and helped him even more.

"Once you gain back use of your arm, we'll start working on your leg."Tom said, looking at said leg.

The cast on Harry's leg had been sized down and was focused on his knee and lower leg. Because of the surgery he had lost a lot of muscle and there were now a few scars to show what had happened. Harry had been scared that Lucius would look more at his scar then him, but had been proved wrong many times.

"When will we move to my leg?"Harry asked, looking at Tom when the older man took away the weight.

"In a few weeks we can move on. You're regaining your grip nicely. Mind you might have to walk with a cane like myself from now on, but it's better than nothing."Tom said, leaning on his cane as he looked at his student.

"Thank you Tom, for everything."Harry said, smiling as he met his mentor's eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry bit back the shout of pain that tried to escape his throat, closing his eyes tightly as Tom slowly stretched out his leg. The cast had been removed a few days ago, and Tom had decided that now that Harry was used to having it off, it was time to move it. He could hardly believe that it was his leg when the cast was removed. Nearly all of the muscle he had gained through his years of training was gone, leaving this frail looking leg that was a mere shadow of what it used to look like.

"Fight through the pain Harry, your bones need to get used to being moved and moving."Tom said, watching the watery green eyes closely.

They were in the room that Lucius had made of Harry, the new therapy room. There were many different items that would help Harry gain back his movement. There was a small pool, a massage table, weights against one wall of all different sizes; two metal bars which would help Harry learn to walk again by bracing himself on the bars and moving slowly, and much more.

{Damn it!}Harry cursed, closing his eyes tightly and so he didn't see Tom's raised eyebrow.

"I wish that you would refrain from cursing in my presence, even in Russian."Tom said, smirking when Harry's eyes shot open in shock.

"S-Sorry."Harry muttered, looking properly shamed only to cry out when Tom flexed his leg again.

The sound of the door opening and closing drew them both to a stop, and turned to look at who came in. Harry paled when he saw his father and Lucius walking towards him and Tom, James was currently glaring holes through Lucius' head. Lucius smiled lightly at Harry and bent down to press a kiss against his forehead.

"James wanted to see how you're holding up, though he made it seem like I'm holding you here against your will."Lucius drawled, looking at James with a raised eyebrow.

"There is no shame for me wanting to see my son!"James said, eyes blazing as Tom rolled his eyes.

"We can continue after dinner Harry, it's time for your break anyway."Tom said, placing a hand on Harry shoulder before leading the way out of the room, Lucius following.

Harry glared up at his father as he turned his wheelchair so that his back was to James, smirking when he heard the soft snort of surprise. James sighed and walked around Harry, narrowing his eyes when he saw his son's glare.

"Look Harry, I'm just here to make sure you're alright."he said, placing a hand on Harry's knee.

"As you can see, I'm fine."Harry said, his voice tense as he looked at James with a raised eyebrow.

"Look Harry, me and Lily are worried about you. You should be back at home."James said, blinking when Harry's eyes turned to chips of ice.

"And what would I do there? Be babied and have everything done for me? Because of Lucius and Tom I'm relearning how to grip things and soon I'll be able to walk again. I'm happy here! Why can't you get that through your thick head dad?"Harry said, his voice rising slightly in anger.

"You belong with us! We're your family!"James said, his eyes blazing as he looked at his eldest son.

"You never supported me! Out of everyone in the family you were the one who never liked the idea of me doing something that you didn't want! You can't have everything in your life dad! First it was because I joined Circ du Soleil, then because I'm with Lucius and now it's because I'm staying here! What next?"Harry asked, his hands shaking in anger.

"You should be with your family! Not with someone who's old enough to be your father!"James retorted, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood.

"I love Lucius and he loves me! Do you know how hard it is for me? So many people know me because they know you! Oh look there's James Potter's son! I finally found someone to love me for me and then it pisses you off."Harry said, closing his eyes as James looked at him.

"No son of mine would ever get with a Malfoy."James growled, turning around and walking towards the door.

"Then I no longer want to be your son."Harry said, his voice soft but it stopped James none the less.

"I would rather be Remus and Sirius' son rather than yours. At least they can be proud of me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily glared angrily at James while Victoria, Vixen and Kevin stood nearby. Harry watched as Sirius and Remus signed the adoption papers officially making Harry their son. Harry had contacted Lily shortly after James left the manor and told her what had happened. Lily cried when she found out what her husband had said, knowing that things would never be the same again. Harry had told her that he loved her, but didn't want a father who couldn't accept him. Thus both he and Lily came up with the idea of Harry being adopted by Sirius and Remus.

"There, you are now our son."Sirius said, smiling gently as Harry beamed at him.

"Thanks dad."Harry said, his eyes dancing when Sirius' eyes lit up along with Remus'.

Lucius smiled as he watched from a ways off, Draco and Severus standing beside him. Severus shook his head as he watched James turn and leave the office, glancing at Harry and smiling when he saw that the man was smiling.

"Let's go out to eat."Sirius said, smiling when Harry and Remus laughed.

Lucius watched the trio leave, before looking at Lily as the shorter woman walked over to him. He noticed her sadness and yet there was happiness deep in her eyes.

"James is a hot headed man, and he blocks out and refuses whatever he doesn't like. I'm just saddened that that happened to be our son."she said, looking up at Lucius.

"Please, keep him happy. I'm ashamed to say that I wasn't as supportive as I should have been. That was my mistake but I'm slowly getting better. However much of a prick James is…I love him."she added, closing her eyes.

"It takes a lot of devotion to stay with a man like James. Harry knows this and doesn't blame you Lily. He loves you and knows that you're here for him."Lucius said, smiling as he hugged the smaller woman.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry smiled as Remus thumped Sirius over the back of the head, laughing when Sirius tried to pull the puppy dog look but lost when Remus simply raised an eyebrow. He knew that the couple were planning on adopting soon, but was happy none the less that he had chosen Remus and Sirius as his adopted parents. Remus smiled when he saw Harry looking at him and Sirius, walking over to his new son and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Are you happy cub?"he asked, smiling when Harry rolled his eyes lightly at the use of his old nick-name.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"Harry asked, smiling as Sirius beamed.

Sirius looked at Remus and noticed his husbands pained look, frowning when he looked behind Harry and frowned as well. James was standing near one of the shops, watching Harry with longing in his eyes. Sirius sighed and looked back at Remus, nodding his head to his lover as he directed Harry towards another shop away from James. Remus walked over to James and looked at his friend.

"Why Remmy? Why did he choose?"James asked, looking at Remus with questioning eyes.

"Because, he wanted to follow his own dreams James. He has a passion for what he does and now that it has been taken away from, all he has left are Lucius and the others. If you hadn't tried to pull him away from his dreams then you would have him."Remus said, turning to watch Sirius and Harry.

"I just wanted him to-"James started, wincing when Remus looked at him harshly.

"You just wanted him to become you so that your image wouldn't die. James, while yes Harry does look like you, he is so much different than you at the same time. He longs for a different life, one that had come true. You've never had your dream taken away from you like he did. Now, because of the accident, he'll never be able to perform again."Remus said, his voice cutting.

"….Take care of him Remus."James said, his voice soft as he turned around and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Few months later)

Lucius watched as Tom worked with Harry, his eyes scanning his lover closely as Harry gritted his teeth and slowly moved across the bar's, his arms slightly shaking from supporting himself while Tom moved beside him. Kevin bit his lower lip as he watched his older brother, his eyes following Harry's progress.

"You're doing good Harry, better than I thought."Tom said, allowing a small and rare smile to show through.

"It doesn't feel like it."Harry said, sighing as he lowered himself into his wheelchair.

"I know, but you are able to walk farther than last time. Just keep up with stretching your leg and your muscles will continue to come back."Tom said, looking at Lucius and nodding.

Lucius smiled lightly as he fully walked into the room, Kevin following beside him. Harry brightened up at the sight of his brother, quickly pulling Kevin into a hug once Kevin was close enough. Tom pulled Lucius to the side and talked to him in hushed tones, nodding his head when the blond agreed with him.

"Harry, me and Tom have something to show you."Lucius said, walking over to his lover.

"What is it?"Harry asked, looking up at Lucius as Kevin moved to his brother's side.

"Nearly everyone has been working on it as a way to make things slightly better for you."Lucius said, smiling as he stepped behind Harry and pushed him out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed and muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms. Lucius hadn't told him anything even as he was led outside and blindfolded. He knew that they were in the van which Lucius and Tom now drove whenever they wanted to take Harry out for the time being, until he got full use of his leg again. He blinked beneath the blindfold when the van stopped, straightening in his wheelchair.

"Now it's still being worked on, but we're hoping that things will run smoothly like they have been."Kevin said, smiling as he watched his brother being lowered onto the pavement.

Harry opened his mouth to say something before Lucius pushed him forward. The sounds of the busy street soon quieted until they were muffled while the wheelchair moved over what seemed to be a doorway. The blindfold was slowly removed, revealing a large room.

"Welcome to your own studio Harry. When it's ready you can take on students who wish to learn how to be performers like you were."Bill said, smiling when the shocked man turned to look at him.

Sure enough, every one of Circ du Soleil's performers was gathered in the large room, smiling at him. Fleur walked over to him and bent down, kissing his cheeks and smiling brightly.

[Of course I can help you get started along with Tom.]she said, her voice rich as she looked at the man she considered a brother.

"When were you all able to do this?"Harry asked, looking around the large studio.

There were five cloths that hung from the high ceiling, and each cloth had mats underneath in case anyone were to fall when using them. Mirrors took up one of the walls while pictures of Harry, Fleur, and Dean were hung up on the other walls, each showing a different pose or performance. There was a door that led to Harry's office, the bathrooms, three private rooms for single practice and a room which had desks and a projector.

"Lucius came up with the idea and we had a few fundraisers at our performances. You have many supporters Harry, even though they don't know you personally."Kingsley said, smiling when Harry closed his eyes to fight back tears.

"Albus also helped by ordering many of the items."Dean pitched in, walking over to his friend and squeezing Harry's shoulder.

"I-I can't tell you what this means to me. Thank you, everyone. You've done so much for me."Harry said, opening his eyes and looking at all his friends.

"Just promise us that you'll spread your talent to others who are worthy and have the talent."Nina said, smiling when Harry nodded tearfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two months later)

Harry sighed as he leaned on his cane, smiling as he watched Fleur and Dean move around in the studio. Dean had changed positions in Circ du Soleil so that he was now Fleur's partner. Fleur had told Harry that while Dean was good, and was dedicated to his work, she would never be able to find someone like Harry. It had warmed Harry's heart to hear that from the woman and he had smiled at her with all his heart.

"We'll be leaving soon. We're going to hold a few performance's in India and then in Australia."Dean said, looking at Harry from where he was hanging upside down from one of the cloths.

"Alright, I'll miss having you two around. I should be opening the studio soon; Lucius just has to make sure everything is clear."Harry said, smiling as Fleur slid down to the floor.

"You 'vill be a great teacher 'Arry."she said, walking over to Harry and hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Fleur, and don't kill Dean if he messes up. You're allowed to hit him a few times but no killing."Harry said, laughing when Dean sputtered.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius paced as he waited for Harry to get home from visiting Remus and Sirius, worry and slight fear flickering in his silver eyes. The small ring box in his back pocket felt like a large and heavy weight, and seemed to get bigger by the second. He blinked and looked up when he heard the front door open and close, the sounds of Harry removing his boots sounded louder than normal.

"Lucius, where are you?"Harry called, looking around the main room in confusion.

"In the bedroom love."Lucius answered, swiping a lock of hair that escaped from his pony tail.

He watched as Harry made his way into the bedroom, smiling at the other mans stunned face. There were many vanilla scented candles around the room, giving off the only light in the whole room. The sheets were a royal blue and had white and purple petals strewn over it. Harry blinked and looked towards Lucius, his eyes widening as his lover walked over and gently led him over to the bed. Lucius smiled as he sat Harry down, taking away the black haired mans cane and setting it down before kneeling in front of Harry.

"Harry, I love you with all my heart. Even though you were raised to hate my family, I was stunned when you became friends with Draco and then wound yourself in my heart without me knowing it. I would be honored if you would marry me Harry. I can't see my life without you in it anymore."Lucius said, gulping lightly as he pulled out the ring box and opened it.

Harry looked at Lucius with shocked eyes, his eyes trailing to the silver and white gold band that rested against black velvet in the box. He had never thought that Lucius would ask him to marry him, but he knew the answer clearly. He smiled and launched himself at Lucius, tackling the blond to the floor and kissing him soundly.

Lucius blinked and groaned lightly as he crashed into the floor, but wrapped his arms around Harry none the less. He sighed contently as Harry kissed him happily, smiling into the kiss as he held his lover tightly. Harry pulled back breathless, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he looked down at Lucius.

"Of course I'll marry you Lucius!"he said, his voice breathless as he leaned down and kissed Lucius again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue

Lucius and Harry were wed three months after Lucius proposed to him. The wedding included their families and closest friends. For their honeymoon, Lucius took Harry on a cruise around the world, showing his husband new cultures that Harry had only caught a glimpse of when he worked for Circ du Soleil. When they returned home Harry was able to open his studio and was soon teaching children and teens about the performers of Circ du Soleil.

A few years later Harry had two students, a boy, Chris and a girl, Jessie. Chris was 9 and Jessie 6, and while they were brother and sister they were forced to live in different houses after their parents had died in a car crash. They were hard working for their age, and often hung around Harry's studio even when their classes were over. Harry had finally convinced Lucius to consider adopting the siblings after telling his husband what was going on. Lucius finally talked with Chris and Jessie's' aunt and uncle and got permission to adopt them.

Remus and Sirius adopted a boy named Jason, while Charlie finally settled down with a man named Lucata. Bill met a girl during one of the performances and it was love at first sight, which made Molly a very happy mother. Tom worked with Harry throughout the years, but still traveled until the day came when he wasn't able to. He never did settle down with someone, and when he passed away he left everything to Harry, his student and confidant. James finally talked to Harry about his choices and slowly started gaining his son's trust back, but things were never really the same between them.

Kevin, Victoria and Vixen moved on and did what they wanted to do, reaching out and going after their own dreams instead of what their parents wanted. While James took it hard, Lily stayed by his side even though she had to threaten him a few times. Draco finally married Isabell and Severus married Alex…after the man cornered him. Jessie and Chris followed Harry's footsteps and joined Circ du Soleil when they were old enough, becoming aerial performers and also partners in the show. To say the least, life was settling down nicely, and while things were never normal, they were still good….after all, who wants a normal life?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Sighs) Alright everyone! There you have it, the last chapter of Circus of Change. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update it but me and my family had to go to my oldest sister's wedding across the state. Thank you all who have stood by me with his fic, it has not been easy but I enjoyed the challenge that it placed for me. Now all I have to do is write Deaths Angels and finish up Vampires and Werewolfs War. Thank you all once again and please review! Now, I'm off to bed, its past midnight and I don't want to be yelled at. Bye!

-Fin-


	5. Important Notice

Alright my dear one's, I know that you all are getting tired of author's notes and so on, but this is important so please listen. The reason for not updating my fanfic's as promised is because there has been too many ideas for new ones and not enough inspiration for the current ones. I have also decided that I will be leaving fanfiction and going to a new site. I have not decided which site but I will have the same penname or something like it. I have decided that I will not be posting any new chapters until have I have written three chapters above the current one that is posted dealing with my story New Start On Life.

As for my other's that are not finished, they are going to be completely redone, yes, this includes Deaths Angels. All new versions will be posted on the new site and I will add a note onto the story or onto my profile stating where you can find it. For a complete list of my stories that will be redone, please look at my profile. I am sorry if this upsets you, but I feel that it is for the best and will allow me the allotted time I need to focus on stories. For any further questions please message me.

Thank you all.

VioletEyedPrincess.


End file.
